The power of rainbows
by Jonz
Summary: I read the title of your story and figured it was either really dumb or really funny. Really funny seems to be it." Trust the reader they say! Okay, they don't. But hey, Spashley with a laugh is worth a try! - and sorry for the awful title, I feel bad..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!! New Spashley fic. I'm pretty fond of this idea so I can't wait to see where it will go to :) So here's the first chapter, tell me what you think.  
Oh, by the way! I'm really sorry for such a bad title -looks cute-**

**Warning: As in every Spashley fic, it's girl on girl. But then, you'd know that if you've come in the South of Nowhere category anyway...  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to a bloody lucky guy. Grawr.**

The power of rainbows

Chapter 1

"You have to come, Spencer! That way we get to see how much fun you are when you're drunk!"

Yeah, that's the perfect argument to convince me to come Kyla.

"And anyway, the others want to meet you."

Kyla abruptly ended the conversation then. I rubbed my ear as I set my phone down on my bed: the party had visibly already started and Kyla had been shouting down the phone.

I sighed and stood up, standing in front of my mirror. I was wearing a shoulder-less white top with denim shorts and sandals. All in all, I guess I didn't look too bad. But still. I really didn't feel like going to the party. I had been in King High for just over two months now and Kyla, a friend from drama club, had invited me over to a party in their unjustly huge mansion.

I had never actually been there yet, nor did I really know Kyla and her stepsister. Ashley was a badass popular girl at school; Kyla was a smart, talented student; Aiden was a cute, sporty guy and that was about all I knew about three of the group of friends. Though, I did know there was a journalist in there. She had come to one of our early rehearsals to interview the troop. I didn't know her name though.

To be honest, I would have used these facts as arguments not to go – I didn't know anyone. But Kyla had decided that I needed to get out of my 'newbie' status and meet a bit of the neighbourhood. So not only had she invited me to the party, but also to the camping weekend they were organising after that.

I had hoped to find an excuse not to go in the form of my mother. Unluckily though, "Oh, honey! What a wonderful idea! You need to meet people, it's for your own good" had been her answer. So now I was practically forced to go. Yay.

I dusted off my clothes in a mechanical movement and, grabbing my previously prepared bag, I headed downstairs.

"So you've _finally_ decided to go."

Glen paused the game he was playing and stood up, stretching.

"Y'know, I don't actually like playing taxi for you guys."

"Glen, you can't blame me because you got caught with Madison doing god knows what. Too bad."

My brother made some sort of muffled sound before fishing his car keys out of his pocket and opening the front door. The night was barely starting in the warm L.A. streets. I hummed the air as I walked towards the car. It was a really pretty night, actually. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Do you know the way?" I asked him as he took place in front of the wheel.

"Tch, yeah. Everyone knows where the Davies live. And anyway, you just have to follow the music…"

I laughed nervously as the engine started and we drove off. Was it my imagination or could I really hear a music beat somewhere? Uh. Probably some neighbours down the street with their music on and windows open. Yes. It couldn't be the party already. Could it?

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the lit up house. All the lights were on and I was pretty sure that was a couple making out, near the rose bushes. Music blared out of the windows that were open on the first floor and yells and screams of laughter could be heard every now and then. Fun fun. Glen moaned.

"Aww man! I can't believe I can't go!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, trying not to think about just why he couldn't come. Picturing either him or Madison in any state of undress wasn't a particularly attractive image. He just rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the car.

I looked up at the infamous Davies house, about to turn around and get back in the car when I head the engine start up again and Glen leave. Great. I had no choice now.

I started to walk up their drive, eyes closed tight when the front door opened and Kyla stood out on the porch.

"For god's sake, Spencer! I thought you would never come!"

I wished I hadn't.

Aiden appeared behind her, a bottle of beer - I think- in hand. He hung on to Kyla as he tried to focus on me.

"Whoo, it's the Carlin baby!" he slurred.

He was already well on the tipsy scale. Kyla shoved him back in.

"Don't let the neighbours see you, you idiot. We all know you're a drunkard. The others don't and I want to keep it like that."

I heard him yelp in protest before I was engulfed into Kyla's petite arms. Why was everyone so into contact in L.A.? Air was just starting to get scarce when she pulled away and grabbed at me.

"Come on! We have to get you partying!"

"Kyla, I'm not sure I..."

Too late. She was in.

The house was swarming with people. No, seriously. I was sucked into the mass of sweating, drinking, dancing people. You know when the waves are suddenly turned on in the swimming pools, and you try to struggle against them before the current sweeps you away? Well I felt like that just then. And we were only in the entrance!

The heat emanating from them all rapidly enveloped me and my breath caught in my throat. I never really liked crowds. In the time it took me to get my bearings, Kyla was ahead in me in the flurry of dressed (or half dressed) bodies. I kept my eyes fixed on the back of her head, not really wanting to get lost in here. I never really pictured myself dying through suffocation due to a too large crowd. More like, married with kids and growing old with the person I love. --AN: Note the 'person', and not 'man'. "Spencer Carlin are you gay!?" :p Sorry. Back to what I was writing...--

I was struggling through the mass of bodies when the music stopped and movement paused for a half a second before starting up again with a roar of approval from the crowd. It was the 'summer hit'. I silently cursed who ever was choosing the songs as I refrained a groan. I really didn't need this right now. Sure enough, the teens around me went wild. Some were yelling out the words while others were showing off their best dance moves. It must have been really entertaining to watch. Just, not when you were stuck in the middle of it...

Inevitably, I got shoved to one side and pushed against a wall (where's Glen when you need him, eh?), losing sight of Kyla. I panicked for a second before reasoning myself. It was only a party. With tons of people. In the largest house I'd ever seen. But it was just a party.

I stayed alongside the wall and moved in the general direction Kyla had been leading me to. The music was slightly intoxicating as my head started to pound to the beat. Some people dance to beats; I visibly don't.

A large stand occupied one of the corners of the room. On it was a DJ booth and huge, shaking speakers. The sound was being blasted out, probably at the highest volume it could reach. People never take my aversion to loud noises seriously. Blame them if I don't get through the night. I put my hands over my ears as I proceeded to trying to get around the booth when a raspy voice came out of the speaker beside me. For a moment there, I was transfixed listening to this voice emanating from the device by me. Before getting a grip. Yeah, that's it. Fall in love with a voice. Because that's so cool.

Looking up, I saw that it was none other than Ashley Davies herself, playing with the crowd from the top of her stage. Blush? Or was it just the heat from the other people in the room getting to me?

She was wearing a large red shirt, the ends of which she had tied under her chest thus showing off her toned abs. With that she wore a short skirt that somewhat didn't manage to hide the fact she had put on a small red thong this morning. Her chocolate curls framed her face and bounced with every head movement she made. Every now and then, a delicate hand would come up and press one side of the headphones she wore around her neck to her ear, her eyes fixed either on the dancing bodies in front of her or the disks beneath her. At one moment she put her hands up and started dancing, her nose crinkling up in laughter as she twirled and wrapped the cable of her headphones around her body.

I didn't realise I was staring till her eyes met mine. How? I mean, there must have been something like sixty other people in this room. She looked straight -- :p orly?-- at me before taking her headphones off and leaning down towards me. She put her hand out and without thinking about it I grabbed it for her to pull me onstage. On one side I was happy to be out of the heated mass but on the other, well...the reason I was in the Drama Club was to try and overcome my stage fright.

"You look lost, honey. Or were you just there to look me up?"

Okay, her voice is hot up close too.

I blushed and shook my head, hoping not too many people would see me up here. Unluckily for me, Ashley got a malicious look in her hazelnut eyes. She grabbed her mike and switched it on before carrying it to her lips. Taking on a rather quaint voice, she said,

"Your attention please, ladies and gents. We have a handsome young lady who needs saving. Anybody up for it?"

She paused in front of the slightly disconcerted faces of the drunkest dancers-see? drinking does destroy your neurones-and reverted back to her natural singer's voice.

"Yo, dudes, there's a blue eyed hottie here who needs someone to hang out with tonight! Any of you interested?"

An instant cheer of approval raised from the males below-though a few girls looked up as well. We were, after all, in the Davies household.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at the crowd before trailing her eyes up my body. I blushed again but closed my eyes, making no move to stop her. Her raspy voice in the mike made my eyes flutter open.

"Nah, I actually think I'll just keep her to myself!"

She grinned and childishly stuck her tongue out. A series of "boo's" and laughs rose from the teens below.

"And while I'm off to show this babe what life is about, remember that all those coming this weekend – who have been invited – have to stay over night. Jay, you're my man!"

One of the dancers from below hopped onto the scene and took control of the booth, giving Ash the thumbs up. With the hand still holding mine, she led me down some steps and back into the pool of people. I still hadn't uttered a word. She pulled me close and yelled to be heard over the thumping music.

"Stay with me. I don't want to loose you now that I have you!"

She headed for the large flight of stairs at the end of the room, receiving a few back pats and thumbs up on the way. I was pretty sure I felt a hand on my ass at one moment but I'm not sure if it was an accident or not. Probably not.

Her hand was warm but firmly around mine, making sure I was still with her as she kept looking back at me till we reached the stairs. There were already less people here but she kept on going. She went right up on landing and finally pulled me into an empty room. Breathe.

"Be honoured, babe. Not many people are allowed up here."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, making me blush once more as the movement hitched up her already short skirt, revealing more of her thighs. I stayed up, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," I mumbled.

"You not used to the Davies-Woods parties then?"

"No I'm…kinda new here."

"Oh? That's why I hadn't seen you around. What's your name?"

Of course she didn't know me. She was Ashley Davies and I was Spencer Carlin. It would have surprised me if she had.

"I'm Spen-"

A loud bang beside me made me jump. I turned to see a very annoyed Kyla standing in the door frame. Ashley somewhat slinked away. Yeah. Pissed Kyla was bad.

"ASHLEY BLOODY DAVIES!!"

Ashley frowned.

"DID YOU REALLY FUCKING TRY TO SELL OFF SPENCER!?"

"Oh, so you're Spencer?" she asked me, turning away from Kyla. "Cute name."

And bad idea. Kyla looked ready to explode or shoot off into space or something.

"Are you bloomin' _serious_ Ash? Spence! I was worried."

She shot me a reproachful look and I put my hands up defensively in front of me.

"Hey, I just got pulled into this. You know I didn't even want to come in the first place..."

"Yeah well… stay close next time."

I nodded, not bothering to point out that Ashley had held my hand so as not to be separated.

"Anyway, you came to party, so let's do this!"

She was out of the room as fast as she had come in. Ashley got up and passed her hand through her hair, sighing.

"My turn to thank you, Spencer."

I tried not to shiver as she rolled my name on her tongue. Argh. Get a grip, girl.

"How come?"

"Without you, I probably would have died."

I winced.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Worse. So now you technically are my saviour."

Before I had time to answer she was right up next to me and patted me on the back. A little too low to be considered uniquely as friendly though...

Then she was gone as fast as Kyla had been. I tried to calm my blush before following them out. Maybe I was starting to look forward to this weekend...

**There you go. Worth putting the second chapter up? I think I've already got something like 4 other chapters written..  
x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Not exactly long time no see, but I had said a new chapter would be up soon so here it is.  
****  
Thanks to nixxiv, whitey9h, cyberauthor, Life-Live-Love-Learn, CapActive4, quinze85, wonderinboutu, Eaglesenior, Catastrofairy, SouthOfNowhere09, givesusakiss82, and tmacluver --puff puff-- for the reviews, I was pretty sick last week and there's nothing better to cheer me up**

**So, about this chapter. Between --'s are authors notes, you don't have to remember all of their names (you'll see what I'm talking about) I don't know if they're all going to be important or not and, uh, that's about all there is to say. I hope you like it :)**

**Warning, contains gheynessiosity.  
And I haven't made enough money yet to buy Ashley. Yes, I know. Sad, eh?**

**TPOR --Still too ashamed of the real title...--  
Chapter 2**

"Get out, John."

"Nope."

"John, out."

"No way. I'll keep on partying till I –"

The named John stumbled, his foot bumping against a dropped cup.

"Till you drop?"

"Mphm."

"See, you can't even stay upright."

Kyla put her hands on his shoulders, shoving him hard out onto the porch. He stumbled as the door slammed behind him, barely catching himself on one of the pillars. Kyla sighed as she leant back against it.

"He'd better not throw up in our front garden..." she mumbled.

Ashley giggled.

"I love it when parties finish like this."

"You're not the one who has to deal with the drunken bastards afterwards though."

"Yeaah, brunken dastards are such a pain," slurred a top-less Aiden, his arm around a lamp stand.

Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Because you consider yourself as sober right now, Aiden?"

"Totes."

He giggled in a high pitched voice: nothing to do with the manly Aiden on campus. He swirled and looked at the lamp stand in his arms before placing a sloppy kiss on the lamp shade.

"I lobe you, Ashlee."

Ashley jumped up from the couch she was slumped on, groaning in disgust.

"Ugh, I can't believe that was for me. Or I hope 'Ashlee' is the name you've given the lamp. Aid, as feminine as you are, it'd never work between us." --Hah! You tell him!--

"Lamp?"

I repressed a laugh as he looked confusedly from 'Ashlee' to Ashley. Kyla raised her eyebrows.

"Anyway Aiden, you're dating me. Well... your sober self is. And, Aid? Do I even want to know where your shirt is?"

He opened his arms wide, the lamp rolling closer to his face.

"I have a big heart. I can date all of you! Even baby Carlin over there. And the girl who took my shirt..."

The two girls both pushed him onto the couch behind him, rolling their eyes. They weren't sisters for nothing... He fell, taking his friend Ashlee with him.

"Whatever Aid. We have to give the bracelets out now anyway."

"Bracelets?" I asked, trying to ignore Aiden's dumb grin. --Okay, I think it's pretty clear I don't like Aiden :p--

Ashley grinned at me and took my arm.

"Yeah, baby C, bracelets."

Kyla made her way up to a huge room on the second floor. I mean, it was absolutely gigantic. I should stop hanging out with rich people. It makes me feel small...

A dozen or so people were already present, sitting on pillows on the floor talking. It was a pretty relaxed atmosphere. A nice change compared to earlier during the party...

Ashley and Kyla sat in the centre of the cercle-ish shape they had formed. I was ready to join the others but Ashley took me with her. Why do I feel like a pet?

"Hey guys. Did you all enjoy the party?"

General agreement.

"Okay, so the ones who have already come to one of our weekends know what's coming up next..."

"The bracelets!" a voice said.

"Yup. But for the others, let's say it's a... way to spice up the weekend a little."

Her lips curled up into a rather devilish smile. Uhoh?

"Where's Aiden?"

Ashley smirked at the blonde who had asked the question.

"He's downstairs humping a lamp." I bit my lips trying to stop the smile from appearing on them. Kyla frowned. "Anyway, ever since we've started this whole camping thing, we've installed this bracelet system. Basically, each bracelet has a signification and you have to act it out for the two days."

"What kind of significations?" I asked.

"Ah, I love newbies. By the way peeps, this is Spencer. Spence, these are the people you should know and hang out with. 'Part from Aiden, of course. He should just be left on his couch downstairs."

There were a few laughs as she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Aaron," oh, hello baby blue eyes. "I'm a model."

I looked at him appreciatively.

"I'm Vanessa, I work for the campus' newspaper," yup, knew that, "and that's Andrew, the photographer I work with."

The topless (Why must they be topless!? Boys are better with their shirts on, sometimes...) Asian waved at me.

"You can call me Andy though," he smiled.

I looked at the next guy in the circle, recognising him as the one who had taken over the booth when Ashley and I left.

"I'm Jay, best DJ you white kids'll ever meet."

Ashley was already looking bored and decided to finish it off herself. So she liked taking control, eh?

"That's Tom," she pointed to a blonde stocky guy. "He plays on the football team, but he's a rather cool jock. Over there, that's Samantha."

"If you need a party to get in full swing, call on me," grinned a fuzzy red-head.

"Jennifer is a cheerleader."

I looked at Ashley in amazement. Her aversion for cheerleaders-Madison in particular- was rather well known.

"Hey, I said she was a cheerleader, not a cheerbitch. Or a Madibitch either..." she added under her breath.

Jennifer gave me a wave.

"Daniel is the guy in the shadows. He says he knows stuff the guv doesn't want him to know. I wouldn't believe everything he says, but if you ever need to hack into their system he's the right guy."

Said Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

"Hannah is ace. She knows pretty much everything there is to know on each subject. She helped me catch up on loads of my classes..."

"Since you skip school so much," Kyla pointed out.

"What can I say? A girl needs her fun. Anyway. The guy wearing the Ralph Lauren shirt and D&G glasses is Peter. He's rich as hell, but he's cool with it. And last, but not least, there's Dani. Now, Dani is the most talented girl I've ever met. She knows how to use her tongue and fingers in a way no other can..."

Dani winked at me as I felt my face burn.

"Ash!" yelped Kyla.

"What?"

"Don't say that!"

"You mean I shouldn't say she and I probably had the best hot sex I've ever had?"

Kyla groaned.

"No, you shouldn't. I don't really want to know all about my sister's sex life."

"Too bad for you."

Ashley smirked. I caught Dani's stare and quickly turned away as her tongue flicked out to dampen her lips.

"Okay, so now that the presentations are done let's move onto the bracelets."

She reached behind her back and set a black bag in front of us.

"The colours don't mean the same thing as last year, so don't choose along those terms. Pick the one you like and don't show it to the others till I tell you. It makes it more exciting."

She winked. I tried to remember each of their names as they came up. The bag was finally presented to me. I chose a white one -neutral colour, no?- and hid it in my hand as Kyla and Ashley chose theirs.

"Some of you might consider it as unfair seeing as I know what the colours mean but well... too bad. Okay then, put them on."

A couple of minutes later we all had our bracelets around our wrists, ready for what was next.

"On to what the colours mean then. There are three couples that have been formed thanks to the colours. You have to act as a couple for the next two days. It's pretty fun, I had that last year. The couple colours are..." oh yeah Ash, pause for the drama. "Green, yellow and red. Who are the lucky ones?"

Kyla and Tom both had red ones, Dani and Jay were both yellow and Vanessa and Andrew were in green. Tom openly looked happy, Andrew was hiding the grin on his face whereas Dani looked horrified at the idea of acting straight.

"Sweet. Now we have two game admins who are charged of organising the weekend and what we'll be doing. You can always ask one of the regular comers for previous ideas; just make sure the activities don't end up like being 5 year old party games... Your colour is blue."

Samantha had a large grin on her face as Daniel and she put their hands up.

"Then, just for the general use of it all, cooks are in grey."

Jennifer and Hannah meekly looked at each other, slightly miffed.

"Now for the real fun bits," Ashley had that smirk of hers again. I hadn't known her for long, but I was pretty sure this meant trouble. "We have two whores" Yup, I knew it. "You have to act, well, whorish and you're in pink, you lucky peeps."

Aaron and Peter stared at Ashley unbelievingly.

"No way!" laughed Dani. "Two guys!"

"Hey, you're the lesbian going out with a guy!" Peter shot back.

"Well, I can't wait to see you in tight clothes. Or bondage clothes. Mhhh..."

Aaron's face was approaching bright bright red very very fast. Luckily for him, Kyla shot them both her patented glare thus ending the discussion. Ashley was in her element as she looked around her, observing the group's reactions to what she had just said before starting up again.

"Finally, there are two white bracelets."

I looked down to the bracelet around my wrist. Ashley smirked at me, revealing her own matching one.

"Personally, I think these two are the best." Wink. "White bracelets mean gay."

The others burst out laughing, some of them expecting this category coming from Ashley and the others knowing it would come due to previous camp experience.

"Knowing you, I was totally expecting that," grinned Samantha.

I didn't really join in. Actually, I was more like stuck alternating staring at Ashley and then my bracelet. This was typically my luck. She was going to eat me alive.

Or, you know. Just eat me. --I wish.--

Okay, major blushing. I have to stop thinking about this kind of stuff.

"Hey baby C, you okay? You look a little stunned. Not homophobic, are you?"

I violently shook my head.

"No, not at all. Celebrate diversity. I just, uh, don't know how to act gay."

Way to go, you dork.

"Oh, it'll come naturally. And anyway, Ash will teach you," Dani's smirk really reminded me of Ashley's one just then.

Kyla frowned in a rather motherly way. Mother. She would have banned me from coming if she had known about this. Weirdly, this cheered me up a bit.

"Be nice, Ash. She's not used to us yet."

"Oh, I'll be nice. As sweet as a rainbow."

I swore under my breath.

"What was that?"

Think quick, Spencer. Use that brain of yours. After all, you're second smartest in the family. Then again, easy to be smarter than Glen...

"Well, we have two cooks, two activity planners, three couples, two boy whores and two lesbians. Well, one lesbian. I mean..." Shut up, honey. "Kyla said we were fifteen, so we're missing one bracelet."

Kyla looked around the room.

"Nope, we've all got our bracelets on in here. Oh, wait. Aiden." --Oh no, not him again XD--

Ashley went through the bag and pulled out the remaining bracelet.

"Aww, lucky Aiden. He gets to be our slave for the whole two days!"

The group roared with laughter as Ashley held the bracelet up. She got up and crept downstairs, coming back a few minutes later, smiling victoriously.

"He's asleep on the chair, hugging his lamp."

Kyla rolled her eyes and I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter something like "Ass."

"Anyway, Aiden is an idiot but he's had a good idea. I suggest we all go to bed. Look around, I'm sure there are enough rooms here to shelter a whole army..."

They trudged off to find places to sleep as Kyla waved on her way out.

"I'm off to my own bed before someone else passes out on it. See you guys later."

It took me a moment to realise I was now alone with Ashley. There was an awkward silence between Ashley and I as I fiddled with the frayed ends of my denim shorts. I felt her eyes on me and turned in time to catch her stretching, shirt stretching over her breasts and stomach. Shyte, and I always taught not to stare... She stood up and looked at me.

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Do you want something?"

"Sure, I'll have water as well please."

"Aww, good manners," she winked and left me blushing in the middle of the now empty room.

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed as I waited. Much more comfortable than the floor, really. Laying back I looked at the white bracelet around my wrist. Spicing up the weekend indeed...

**  
Tadaa. So, now the real action starts. Don't we all love camping? xP  
Review? --does cute pout--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, chapter three!! Much more Spashley in this, I think XP**

**I'm still not over the support I'm getting for this story XD So I'd like to thank cyberauthor, ChrissieWOW, whitey9h, Eaglesenior, Life-Live-Love-Learn, CapActive4, giveusakiss82, tmacluver, lalalalee, wonderinboutu, drizzle180, foxfire85, xxchikitakissesxx for the reviews you sent :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, unluckily Spencer and Ashley are still not mine... --cries--  
Warning: Contains implicit sexual content. Oh noes ;p**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to the sweet sound of birds singing by my window. Okay, not really. It was to pots and pans and it wasn't my house. But hey, the sound of food is as sweet to my ears as the constant tweeting of the early bird.

Yes, I get freakish when I'm in a good mood in the morning. I smiled in the warmth of the bed I was in, rubbing my nose sleepily. I didn't remember falling asleep or getting under the covers either. In a moment of lucidity I thought someone moved me last night. Probably the same person as the one who was now snuggled up to me.

...

Right. So there's a person in bed with me. New news. A sight vanilla smell surrounded me, confirming the presence of someone else. I didn't remember being that drunk, or one of the guys come back. And I was wearing clothes, so that was one possibility down. The person moved a little, pulling me closer. I looked down to find a head of curly chocolate hair nestled in my neck.

Ashley?

She had left to get me a glass of water and I think I must have gone to sleep before she came back. So she had put me to bed? Major 'awww' moment. But then she came in bed with me. Major freak out moment.

Her arms were wrapped around me and I blushed a little finding that both of my hands were on her as well. It's a natural reaction to snuggle up to a source of warmth. Seriously. It was all instinct.

I hesitated on what to do. She was deep in sleep and I really didn't want to wake her up. I wonder how parents do it. It would tear my heart each time... Anyway, I didn't know when we were supposed to leave either and kinda didn't want to move my hand to check the time. It might wake her up, you know. It's not like I'm enjoying the feeling of her skin under my touch. At all. Nope.

Instead I carefully rolled to my side, facing her because it's more comfortable, right? A sleepy Ashley smiled a little as she pressed herself closer to me, causing me to blush as her breasts rubbed against mine.

...

Okay, I can't give a rational explanation for that one. I'm lucky she's not awake to see the state of my face. Then again, if she were awake all of this wouldn't be happening.

She's still sleeping soundly, looking absolutely adorable. Mhhm, that's me getting into my gay act. To spice up the weekend. Underline the word act. And bold it. I closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep till the time to leave came, whenever that was, when she shifted her leg and slipped it between mine. I'm pretty sure my eyes shot open just then. You see, I wasn't actually expecting that. She's not meant to press up against me in her sleep. I must have jumped or something – I hope I didn't moan. An image of Aiden humping his lamp passed fleetingly through my mind. Ugh. 

– because she started to stir. It wasn't of much help to me though since her leg was still between mine and her breasts were still too close. So movement was a bad idea for me.

Thankfully for me, she opened one eye, blinked, opened the other and took a hand off my waist to rub her eyes. I was ready to sigh in relief when she just placed her hand back there again. Oh dear. --I'm British ;)--

Another minute and she finally looked a little more awake.

"Hey," I mouthed.

She smiled at me sleepily. Not so awake then.

"Hey baby C."

She shifted and her leg pressed up against me again. I gasped before I had time to stop it; Ashley frowned and seemed to take in the situation. Please, do take all your time. You're not the supposedly straight kid with the gayest girl in LA pressing up against you.

"How come we're so close?"

"...You tell me."

That was a little hard to get out. Maybe if she removed her leg I would be okay. It's worth giving it a try, no? I think it is.

Hazel eyes distract me from my inner ramblings as she searches through me. Hey now, our bodies are already intimate enough without you trying to get friendly with everything I'm thinking. Some of it would be much to gratifying for you. Argh, see? Right now I'm having pretend conversations with you in my head. You're bad for my health.

Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the faint blush residing on my cheeks and hastily moved away from me. I'm weird enough to instantly miss her warmth. Yup, weird, I know.

"Oh wow! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not," I croaked.

That won me a smile.

"Okay, not really, but I really didn't mean to..." she gestured at my body. "I guess it's just habit."

"And an early start to our gay weekend."

She paused then and stared at me again, deep in thought before nodding happily.

"Yup. _Our _weekend. I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it."

Seeing the glint in my eyes she jumped out of bed, ducking the pillow I had launched at her head.

"Accept it baby C, I'm hot even when I sleep."

"And tremendously gay."

"Also."

She bowed and hopped into the bathroom. Yes, every room here has it's own bathroom.

"I don't know about you, but I slept really well," she called through the door.

I nodded before realising she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, so did I."

"Y'see? Gayness suits you."

I rolled my eyes and stretched, cracking a few joints in the process. It was only then that I realised just what I was wearing. The boxer shorts I had been wearing last night and a large, washed out yellow Sex Pistols t-shirt.

"Uh...Ash?"

"Mhh?"

"Did you undress me last night?"

A sudden fit of cough echoed through the bathroom walls as she choked on whatever she had been doing.

"...Why?"

"You saw me topless."

"Yeah, I remember that."

She probably had that grin of hers on again. I blame the bracelet for all of this. I should have been in couple with Aaron or something...

Though Ashley is to blame too. She knew what the colours meant and took the easiest for her. I got out of bed as silently as possible and went towards the bathroom, sneaking up behind Ashley. She was rummaging through a wash bag of some sort, her head down and humming a song

I hesitated half a second before slipping my hands around her waist, pulling her into me. Revenge, sweet revenge. She yelped and jumped as I started to laugh, not being able to contain it any longer. She swirled around in my arms and growled deeply.

"You're paying for that, Carlin."

I gave a fake cry of horror, which rapidly became real as she skilfully grabbed my wrists and pushed me back against the bathroom wall. She trapped me with her body and held my hands on each side of my head as a smirk appeared on her lips. No. I wasn't staring at them. They just happened to be in the way of my eyes.

"So Carlin? Was this what you were looking for? I seem to remember that you reacted quite violently when I did something to you, this morning."

My eyes widened and I frantically shook my head, words getting stuck in my throat.

"Ah yes. It was this, wasn't it?"

She was about to press her leg in between my thighs when a hearty laugh interrupted us.

"You're certainly taking your act very seriously, eh girls?"

Andrew whipped his camera out and proceeded to take rapid shots of us before Ashley moved back, setting me free.

Kyla was visibly torn between laughing and scowling at Ashley. She finally settled on doing both.

"What were you two doing? We're not even at the camping yet."

"Technically, the weekend has started so it is in my right to abuse of the gay bracelet bearer Spencer here as I wish. But you know I love starting things early anyway."

She winked at her sighing sister before turning to Andrew.

"Andy, I want a copy of those snapshots.

I blushed. You know, it's going to become a ritual. Me blushing at the slightest gay comment she makes. Kyla looked at me, the pity obvious in her eyes.

"Sorry Spence, but she's right. I mean, not in those words but now that the weekend had started Ash is allowed to 'act' gay with you. I guess you had better get used to it."

"Get used to being pushed up against a wall? Or blushing because of Ashley?"

"Both," Ashley answered. "You're cute when you blush, and I feel really tempted to finish what we started. Too bad baby C, you're meeting gayness the hard way.

What happened to being 'as sweet as a rainbow'? I don't recall the rainbows from my childhood pushing me up and abusing my body. Honestly. And I would remember something like that.

Kyla dragged me off down to breakfast to leave Ashley get showered and dressed. Most of the group were there already, chatting over bowls of cereal or glasses of juice. They instantly included me in their conversation, and it felt more like I had known them since I was twelve than since last night.

Tom seemed to appreciate that all that I was wearing was a t-shirt that barely reached half thigh. Kyla noticed and swatted at him. She had no luck with her boyfriends, real or pretend...

"Tom, I'm your girlfriend this weekend, not Spencer. Spencer's gay, get over it.

Oh great, Kyla came out for me without me knowing. I don't think you can come out if you've never been in, Ky. --Thanks Nikki XP--

"You mean I can't even look?" he moaned. Ha. Loser.

"No."

"Can I?" asked Dani.

She glanced at Jay who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to surfing through his mp3. Dani grinned.

"Being straight isn't that bad after all then."

"Don't force me to bitchslap you, Dani. Carlin is mine."

Hey now, we never really discussed that either. The whole table swirled to see a wet haired Ashley stroll into the kitchen. She wore low-cut army pants and a small red tank top that probably fitted her when she was fourteen. She winked at me and took a chair.

"What do you mean 'she's mine'? As far as I know, you both got a gay bracelet. Not a couple one."

Brain freeze. Ashley somehow forgot to mention that. I had just assumed that we would have to be together, I didn't know I had the choice. Ashley ignored my petrified face.

"Oh, I know. It seems that Spencer decided we were though. This morning. In bed. With my l-"

My hand was flat against her mouth as I blushed furiously. That was NOT something I wanted the whole group to know. I was about to make an effort and try speaking again when a high pitched scream interrupted any other attempt at conversation.

**Too bad Spence XD Who do you think the screaming is? Tell me what you liked :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to post this tomorrow, but I got bored and internet is working tonight and seeing as it might not tomorrow, well, here is chapter 4 :)

So, some people have been asking me and I want to clear this up a bit. I think there are already enough stories on FF about Spencer and Ashley being together-ish before some sort of catastrophe comes down on them such as Paula going mad and killing Ashley or Aiden raping Spencer or Ashley freaking out and leaving Spencer. Well, that's fine because it leads to an interesting plot and they're stories that I love reading from time to time. But this isn't going to contain any deaths or stuff like that. And if it's that kind of story you're looking for, well I'm sorry but this is not it.

I wanted this to be a simple story between our two favourite characters and I don't want everything to go wrong three chapters before the end. Sure, there will be some complications –Dani? Or maybe Hannah. Who knows, maybe she's actually a lesbian sex maniac and is planning to make Spencer her own ;p -but I don't want my characters to become sad or suicidal. They'll be embarrassed, kissed, loved and wanted. And maybe in pain, but not for the reasons you think :p

So basically this is a happy fun story, and I hope my readers will appreciate this :)

Enjoy this chapter. Well done to all of those who guessed it was Aiden XP

PS: Since this fic might last more than just 5 chapters, I'll thank all of my readers at the end. I'm keeping track of all of your names, keep reviewing –smile-

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still. Though all of Spencer's blushes are due to my Ashley :P**

**Warning: Two girls blablabla hotness blablabla die homophobes!! blablabla...**

* * *

**I'll be putting this in the beginning of each chapter till you guys become familiar with their names and what they do :)**

**Spencer **(blusher ;) ) &** Ashley **(hottie):** Gay **bracelet

**Kyla **(bossy boots) &** Tom **(footballer) :** Couple** bracelet

**Dani** (lesbian...lol) & **Jay** (DJ) : **Couple** bracelet

**Vanessa** (journalist) & **Andrew** (photographer) : **Couple** bracelet

**Samantha** (parties :p) & **Daniel** (behind the scenes hacker) : **Game** **admin** bracelet

**Jennifer** (cheerleader) & **Hannah** (goody girl) : **Cook** bracelet

**Aaron** (model) & **Peter** (rich guy) : **Whore** bracelet

**Aiden** (...idiot) : **Slave** bracelet

* * *

**Chapter four**

Boy, was that high pitched.

"You're kidding!! I got the BLACK one!?"

There was a crash as the yelling ended.

"Oh? Aiden's up."

Ashley grinned as she skipped out of the kitchen, a few of us following whereas some just couldn't be bothered to get up for Aiden. Ashley's grin had widened at the scene before her as I had to bite my lips to contain my laughter. Trust that boy for a good laugh...

Aiden, still shirt-less, was standing up in the middle of the room with Ashlee on the floor next to him. He was ogling at the bracelet around his wrist.

"No way."

He finally looked up and noticed we were there. Not making any attempt at covering himself up, he pointed straight at Ashley.

"You. You schemed all this."

"Nope. It's just that the others didn't choose that one."

"...I'm going to be your slave for two days."

"Hey, don't complain too much. I'm going to be your bloody cook for two days," Jennifer pointed out.

Aiden pulled a face and shut up, falling back onto the couch behind him. I was pretty sure I could see a sliver of saliva on the lamp stand at his feet. So he really had slept with 'her'...

Ashley walked over to him, patted the top of his head and addressed the whole group.

"Okay guys, finish eating and/or getting dressed," insert glance at Aiden, "and make sure you have everything. We're leaving at ten past nine, that's in half an hour. Meeting in front of the door."

She looked at me. I'm in trouble again, aren't I?

"You're coming with me, newbie."

"What, new lessons? I haven't finished eating."

"I'm sure we can find...something to eat upstairs."

"Oo-er!" cooed Tom.

I tried to glare at him. I did. But all I could muster was a severe blush. Is there a disease where you blush too much? --IsThisFunnyYet, my thanks go to you :) -- If there is, I'm pretty sure Ashley made me catch it. I knew she was bad for my health... She grabbed my hand and led me straight back up to what I supposed was her room, seeing as we had, uh, slept in it together.

"Well, since we were so rudely interrupted last time and couldn't get prepared together, how about I help you shower?"

The look on my face must have been priceless since she burst out laughing. Serious laughing. Like, doubled-over-and-clutching-at-sides-but-still-managing-to-look-magnificent laughing.

"Kidding, baby C, kidding! Unless...?"

"No. You're staying here."

Yeah, that's it girl! You show her who's boss! Now all you have to do is get the blush off your face and actually start moving...

Ashley pouted but let go of my hand anyway before backing off to let me pass. I was about to go by her when I looked back up into her eyes.

"You know, I wish you would strop grabbing my hand like that."

She looked down at the hand she had just let go of and took it back into hers. She passed her fingertips over my wrist before lifting it to her lips and kissing my palm. Wasn't expecting that. At all. The worst was she could probably feel just how much my pulse had quickened with that simple gesture. She looked up at me and burned her eyes into mine.

"Better?"

I nodded feebly. So much for showing her who's boss. Loser. I guess before managing to do that, you should try and see if you can actually keep control of yourself when you're around her. That would be a pretty good start.

Mumbling some sort of excuse or thanks or something I went to my bag. She smirked slightly before I closed the bathroom door and shut her out of my view. She knows what she's doing to me. Bad, bad girl.

I pressed myself against the door and sighed, looking down at my still burning hand. This is how I react to a simple kiss to my palm? I hope we don't play truth or dare. Because that would suck for me. Knowing the people I'm going to be with all weekend, I'm pretty sure my blushing disease will only get worse. So no truth or dare. Please? --Haha, stupid Spencer. She's given the author an idea...--

I tucked my hair behind my ear and grabbed the bottom of Ashley's long shirt, pulling it over my head. I blushed a little when I realised this was how she had seen me last night. Shaking my head, I slipped my boxer shorts off and hopped into the shower.

As the water rushed over me, a weird feeling submerged me. You know when you're fan of a band, book, actor, whatever? And you get to meet this person or see them in concert? Well, if you're lucky enough to get a signature or even a piece of clothing (you never know with the kids these days...) you're really happy and awed and treasure it. Or when you visit a place with huge historical significance and you get a weird sensation in your chest.

Well that's what I felt then, just in a, uh, weirder way. Thinking that Ashley Davies had showered naked in here every morning got that thing in my tummy flip again. Like this morning in bed. Except now I've got the image of a wet naked Ashley. Awesome. Just, awesome. I think it's time to turn the cold water tap on.

A dozen or so minutes later I was wrapped up in one of the lush towels of the Davies household. I shivered as I stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into Ash's room. She had visibly been doing her bags up and was now lying down on her bed, eyes closed, earphones on. She didn't notice me come in so I hurriedly dropped my towel, standing only in my plain blue underwear as I shuffled around in my bag for something to wear. I slid my white shorts on along with a simple baby blue tee (I like blue, obviously) and passed my hands though my damp hair, scanning the room.

My eyes stopped on Ashley. For a change. In a moment's hesitation, I thought I saw her with her eyes open. I shrugged before seeing the smirk playing on her lips. Heh. I rolled my eyes and clambered onto the bed next to her, stealing one of her earphones.

"You perv."

"You're the one undressing. I was just taking advantage of the view while it lasted..."

"Whatever."

There was a silence while we listened to the song playing in our ears. I looked at her and grinned.

"Perv."

She grinned right back at me before letting the song we were listening to finish. Wasted by LP -- http : / youtube . com / watch?v oHN1E-H0-QU --. I'd bet she has so many songs on that player of hers...

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Mhh?"

"You know, this whole gay thing... it's just for the weekend, okay? No need to worry about it, we know it's just a fun act. Like this morning, eh? So you might as well have your share of fun and," her serious look disappeared as her cheeky one resurfaced, "have full use of my hawt body while you can!"

She pointed at herself with both hands, moving to T-Pain as a very flushed me couldn't help but actually look her up. Bother.

"Hell yeah baby C. That's it. Look me up."

She winked at me before checking her watch.

"Though we should actually get going. The others will be downstairs by now."

She hopped off the bed and slung her bag over her shoulder. I sighed heavily before taking mine and walking out of the room, Ashley behind me. As I was going down the steps Ashley spoke up.

"Man, I have to walk behind you more often when you're wearing those shorts."

I was about to roll my eyes and show her Mr Middle Man when I thought back to what she had said. Have fun while I could, eh? Well, we were going to see who would have the most fun being gay and surprising the other this weekend. I turned to her and winked, exaggeratedly scanning my eyes over her own body.

"And I should never let you out of my sight."

I grinned as she widened her eyes before understanding what I was doing and grinning right back at me.

"That's the spirit, baby C."

I started down the steps again, making sure I rolled my hips as much as possible without making it look ridiculous. Or Madisonish.

The others were, indeed, already downstairs except for Peter and Aaron who were quick to follow us, looking a little sheepish.

Dani smirked at them.

"Aww, look at that, our little whores."

"Whores? But they're both guys," Aiden pointed out. "Wow, Aiden, you're quite the physiognomist aren't you."

He mumbled off in his corner, glaring at the people who laughed. We all threw our bags into the three cars outside. I was in with Ashley (oh joy), Aaron, Peter and Hannah.

Hannah opened her book and settled in the back, which was probably the norm for her. In a wistful second of thought I wished I had brought a good book with me, but then again the 'challenge' Ashley had just given me was too tempting to ignore. Aaron and Peter both got in the back as well, making a big show of proving that there wasn't much place for them both and had to be squeezed close together. I got in next to Ashley, where she instantly put her hand on my thigh. I raised my eyebrow at her. Fast moving much?

"Yes?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought that was the clutch."

Her thumb passed over my skin, making me shiver before she pulled her hand away smugly and put it on the clutch this time. Aah, no. She's not allowed to do that! Touching me and making me loose points in our gay competition and then giving me a crap excuse is not fair play. Refrain from growling at her, Carlin.

The motors all started up and the music came on from all three cars. Their drive was large enough for all of us to start off alongside each other, only coming to a halt at the end of the way in front of the gates.

"Let's get this going on!"

Aiden, at the wheel of the car to our right looked at Ashley.

"Uhm, don't we have to open the gates first though?"

"Well done. And to say I thought you were an idiot..."

He shut up this time and just took place between Ashley's and Kyla's cars as we drove off.

"So, where is this camping?"

"Just outside L.A., it's this forest a little way off. We go there every time and it's got pretty cool spots. The one we're going to this year has a little river by the side."

She winked at me and I smirked back at her.

"We can go...swim together, if you like."

Did I just say that? Yes, I think I did. She's got that shocked look on her face again. Hey, maybe I'll be able to deal with it all weekend if I just keep on surprising her...

"Oh yes, Spencer. I like."

Uh huh, but it won't work if she makes me blush with every comeback she gives me.

Hannah's voice peeped up from the back.

"How much time will it take to get there?"

"A bit less than three hours."

"Oh good. So we'll be there around mid day."

She nodded and went back to her book. Okay. Around three hours to get a head start on this gay game...

**Which girl do you want to win? :p xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! It feels like ages since this chapter and the last one, I'm sorry if you feel that way too. Here's the chapter 5, finally getting where they're going to camp!!**

**Disclaimer: The opinions expressed in this chapter are not mine and are merely those of my characters. Though I do agree with some of them :p  
Oh and, SON isn't mine, neither is DEBS or Mariah Carey or Chris Crocker. (look him up on youtube, it's worth it :p)**

* * *

**Spencer **(blusher ;) ) &** Ashley **(hottie):** Gay **bracelet

**Kyla **(bossy boots) &** Tom **(footballer) :** Couple** bracelet

**Dani** (lesbian...lol) & **Jay** (DJ) : **Couple** bracelet

**Vanessa** (journalist) & **Andrew** (photographer) : **Couple** bracelet

**Samantha** (parties :p) & **Daniel** (behind the scenes hacker) : **Game** **admin** bracelet

**Jennifer** (cheerleader) & **Hannah** (goody girl) : **Cook** bracelet

**Aaron** (model) & **Peter** (rich guy) : **Whore** bracelet

**Aiden** (...idiot) : **Slave** bracelet

* * *

**The Power Of Rainbows **--wince--

**Chapter five**

An hour and a half of idle chat later with the two boys behind and our driver, we stopped in a petrol station for a pause. As the whole group jumped out of the various cars we owned, it looked more like an invasion than anything else. It seemed that the boys were all rushing off to the snack bar whereas most of the girls were aiming for the toilets. I found myself looking for Ashley. I scowled at myself. What? Can't I last ten minutes without her?

I sighed and went to buy myself a bottle of water till the queue in the bathrooms decreased a bit. Leaning against the side of the coffee machine, I observed the rest of the group. Aaron and Peter were sharing a pack of crisps by the snack bar; Aiden was surrounded by Jennifer, Samantha and two other girls I didn't recognise; Kyla, Tom and Vanessa were buying sandwiches; Daniel and Jay were sharing a pair of earphones; Hannah was talking to Dani as Andrew was snapping away at us; where was Ashley?

I pushed back against the coffee machine, giving another circular look around the room. Nope, she wasn't here. I closed my water bottle and headed towards the toilets. I pushed the door and smiled as I saw Ashley sitting on the sinks with her phone out, texting. I walked up to her and leaned towards the mirror, whipping my gloss out.

"Cheating on me already?"

"Now now baby C, I don't recall us ever saying we we're going out."

She smirked at me.

"And anyway, I wouldn't cheat on you with my mother. That'd be wrong, and pretty pointless seeing how much hotter you are."

Laugh, Spencer, laugh. Don't blush, laugh. Or, you know, laughing with a blush is fine too. Well done.

"So, what are you talking with her about?"

I finished putting my gloss on, smacking my lips together before turning towards her and leaning on the edge of the sinks.

"Nothing much, and, baby, I don't talk _with_ my mother I talk _to_ her. There's a difference... She wanted to know if we had enough money left for the weekend and if 

we'll be back on time for the dinner she's organised with Kyla and I to meet step dad number 6."

"You sound enthralled by it."

"Oh boy, yes."

She gave me her usual eye roll before smiling down at the gloss tube still in my hands.

"Look at that. Spencer's already well into her gay act, wearing gloss instead of lipstick."

"What? Why?"

"Imagine two girls with two different lipsticks kissing."

Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Pinch yourself if you're still conscious. And get that image of two girls snogging out of your head. I'm pretty sure Ashley didn't want you to picture that to come to the simple conclusion 'shit, that's hot' because that's what Aiden would say. Focus.

"Uh, yeah. That wouldn't look too good in the end."

"Exactly. Whereas with gloss, I could do this and the pair of us would still look hot."

Before I could register what she had said she leaned in towards me. Her warm breath tickled my lips and for a second I almost leaned in as well before scrambling back as her lips brushed lightly against mine. She smirked and trapped my head with her hand as she came in again.

Cough.

Ashley turned towards the noise since I was still too dazed to look. A rather old woman walked by us, sniffing before locking herself up in one of the cubicles. Ashley jumped off the sinks and grinned at me.

"I win that one."

Mhh, I think my weak knees are proof that she has indeed. Is she even allowed to do that? Isn't that going a bit, I don't know, far?

She entered one of the cubicles herself as I breathed in deeply, trying to forget the fact that I had almost been kissed by Ashley Davies.

"So, Spencer. What do you think of the group?"

Hahaha, pretend nothing happened Ash. Pretend you haven't just made me doubt and want at the same time. You do that

"They're fun. You all seem really close, even though you have really different personalities."

She laughed.

"You could say that. I'm afraid it's not the same when we're in King. It's sad, but most of the time we ignore each other."

"Why?"

"Social image to keep, I guess."

Come to think of it, I had never seen them all together at school. There was a pause as the other woman came out --You guys are going to have to suffer through all of my lame gay jokes for the rest of this fic :p-- and washed her hands, sniffing at me again as she passed by. Weirdly she reminded me of my mother...

"Hey, Ashley?"

"Mhh?"

"Is Peter gay?"

"Aiden? No, he's just naturally limp wristed."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"I said Peter."

She opened the door and looked at me.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. It just seems so... obvious?"

"No way, baby C. You can NOT have a better gaydar than me! It took me ages to find out!"

I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"It did?"

"Yeah. Oh man. A newbie has a better gaydar than me. I don't think I can get over that..."

I smiled at her, all thoughts of what had happened barely five minutes earlier forgotten.

"But hey, don't shout it out. The poor kid isn't out yet. Though, if I can say, a whole weekend with Aaron should make him move a bit..."

"What? Aaron?"

"Oh good. So my gaydar still works better than yours."

She winked at me.

"They both took a pink bracelet, after all..."

I watched her leave, slightly bemused before getting a move on. The cars were honking outside, time to leave.

For the rest of the travel I paid close attention to the two boys behind us, barely managing to hide a smile at the clumsily hidden attraction from both parts. Well. Another fun thing to watch during the weekend.

We had left L.A's outskirts ages ago and were now on rarely used roads, the woods Ashley had talked about ahead of us. The sun was already high above our heads and I check my watch. Ten to twelve. And I already felt hungry. That was Ashley's fault for not letting me eat this morning...

I turned my head and watched her as she drove. She was joking with Dani who was leaning out from the back of Aiden's SUV. We had decided his car was to go first, so in case there were any dangerous bits his car would be the one to get damaged. Of course, we hadn't told him that. Just that he should lead the way to make him feel important --grin--.

I listened into their conversation. It was being shouted anyway.

"I totally think Amy is hotter."

"That's just because she's in a school girl uniform, Dani. We all know you're kinky..."

"Especially you."

"Right. But come on, Lucy Diamonds? Dressed all in leather with guns? Isn't that kinky enough for you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty hot too."

"Pretty hot? That's bloody smoking hot, yeah."

"Whatever, Ashley. Anyway, DEBS is too kiddy for us now. I have some DVD's at home you should come over and watch one of these days..."

Okaaaay, time to stop listening now. And ignore the pang in your stomach. They're not flirting. Just discussing their taste in girls. Visibly

I looked back to the car behind us. Kyla had turned her music on its loudest and the car was literally shaking, Jennifer standing up on the backseat dancing.

"...between Mariah Carey or Britney?"

"Britney, obviously."

Yeah, even I couldn't help hearing that. Ashley, Dani and I all turned around to stare at Peter who blushed.

"What? She's so much better than Mariah."

"You've been watching Chris Crocker too much..." grinned Ashley tauntingly.

"Hey! He's okay. She needs at least one person to defend her."

He turned to look out the window, slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever Pete. I vote Mariah. You, Ash?"

"Well, she's definitely got the body."

"Mhh."

"But..."

"Oh my god Ash, if you start saying you don't like shallow personalities I shall hit you. We all know all you like is hot sex..."

Ashley glanced at me and I looked away quickly, trying to look completely absorbed by the field running alongside us.

"Yeah well..."

There was a lull in the conversation as Dani caught Ashley's signs and looked towards me.

"Right," she sneered.

Ash turned the radio up and no one spoke till we arrived to our camp.

We parked the cars to one side and I stretched as I hoped out of the car, looking around me. We were in a rather large clearing, surrounded by trees and, as Ashley had said, the distinct sound of flowing water in the background. All in all it was a pretty sight. Ashley had chosen it well.

A couple of the boys were taking the bags out of the cars while the rest of us unpacked our tents and started to decide who would sleep where. Aiden walked up to me, his flirtatious grin on.

"Hey there baby C."

Oy. Who allowed him to call me that? Ashley calls me that. Not him.

"You can come sleep in my tent tonight, if you like. I'm sure we'd have loads of fun."

He winked at me.

"We never really got to meet last night, since I, uh, wasn't there."

I smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Aid, you're not really my type."

Wait, what the hell are you saying you idiot? A really cute guy with a hot body and who's not THE dumbest guy on earth is not your type? Guys like that are everybody's type! Now, why do I get the feeling that if he had asked you that two days ago you would of gladly accepted? Dummy.

"I'm not your type?"

Look, even he's surprised at that.

"No, you're not her type Aiden. I am."

Something wet and hot trailed its way up my neck, freezing me on the spot as a pair of strong arms circled my waist.

Hello Ashley. I'd missed you.

Aiden's eyes widened as he witnessed our, ah, gay display.

"Fuck you, Ash," I breathed.

"Fuck you? Oh, with pleasure."

Her breath was hot against my ear and I barely restrained a moan. Her hands teased the bottom of my shirt as she bit down lightly on my ear lobe, making me rather glad I could lean back against her. How come no one else ever managed to make me react like this...?

"Ash..?"

"Mhh?"

"I can't think straight anymore."

"Oh good. That's my objective." --I told you there'd be bad gay jokes :p-

She stepped back from behind me and I swayed a little, only catching myself against Aiden's chest. He had a silly grin on his face.

Typical.

Ashley walked to the middle of the camp where groups had formed and were setting the tents up.

"I suggest you guys sleep with the person whose bracelet matches yours, it just makes it easier. For the couples, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh, so that leaves us a rather large margin..."

Kyla smirked at her sister, showing off her white teeth.

"From this moment onwards, the game is on. Have fun acting your roles out!"

The others clapped and whistled before going back to what they were doing. Ashley turned and came back towards me, as I was still in Aiden's arms.

"Get your paws off her. She's sleeping with me."

I don't know what to think of that yet... Whatever, I can't miss out on an occasion like this one.

"Sleeping, eh? Are you sure?"

I gave her a naughty wink. I didn't even know I could do those.

"Perfect, baby C. Well done."

"I'll do my best."

"But that leaves me on my own," Aiden protested.

Ashley turned to him and eyed him sarcastically.

"Were you hoping to come and sleep with us? Too bad for you if you forgot your lamp, Aid. Can you set our tent up now?"

"Not too close to the others. We wouldn't want to...disturb them," I added, much to Ashley's liking.

"What!?"

"Slavery, Aiden, slavery..."

"Oh man...

He trudged off, tent bag in one hand and hammer in the other. Ashley laughed and put her arm around my shoulder. For second I flinched before putting my own arm around her waist.

"We're so gay."

"And proud."

She winked at me before turning to Hannah and Jennifer who had come up behind us.

"Yes?"

"We're thinking of doing sandwiches for lunch. We bought a few when we stopped earlier and if needed we can make more with the stuff we've brought."

My stomach grumbled again and Ashley looked at me pityingly. Hey. It's her fault.

"Sounds fine, Jen."

The cheerleader peered at us both.

"So are you really going to act gay, Spencer?"

"I guess I'm forced to, really."

"Tche, admit you like it. You get to be with me 24/7."

Ashley winked at me and I blushed. Less than I did in the beginning, but still. I was fine with playing the game when there was only the two of us (Aiden didn't count) but around the rest of the group I was still a little hesitant. I breathed in deeply before smirking at Ashley.

"Mhh, you're mine for the weekend."

She growled in response before kissing me lightly on the cheek and scampering off to see Samantha and Daniel to see what they had organised for that afternoon.

I stood still before bringing a hand up to my cheek. Jennifer laughed.

"You get used to it. I was in your place last time, except it was with Dani. Consider yourself as lucky, really."

I smiled weakly at her before going to see Kyla, who was bickering with Tom about where to put their tent. Like a real couple already. Aaron and Peter were close to them, putting their tent up in silence, a slight blush stuck on both of their faces. I was about to wonder why before noticing the size of their tent. Looked like a one person tent to me...

Going back to Kyla and Tom, I stood a little way off watching Kyla obviously taking the lead. Well done, chica. For a second I wondered if Ashley and I would ever resemble a true couple before biting my tongue. Of course we wouldn't. It was only for the weekend.

So why did I feel so weird every time she kissed me?

**I don't know if some of you have noticed but a couple of the lines per chapter are either inspired by sketches from my everyday life with friends, emails with others or just random stuff I read. So if you guys have any ideas whatsoever of a fun situation now they're in camp (To get either Ashley or Spencer to blush. Or Aiden look like an idiot :p) or a witty response Ashley can have, shoot away, I'd be glad to put them in. I love playing with sentences –to make Spencer blush. XD**

**Hope you liked the chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey all!! I haven't updated in _ages_ and I'm really sorry. I'm in England right now (It's happily raining dogs and cats. The street has become a very nice river. Hmm...) and I haven't had much time to write to be honest. Tons of ideas though, thanks to you all (y)**

**On to the chapter then! Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**  
Disclaimer: Spashley are not mine. Yeah. Get over it. The word "whorishiosity" is though XP**

Warning: Graphic het sex including sadomasochism, paedophilia and sex games. But not in this story :) Just thought you might as well be warned for the other stories that contain that sort of stuff :o  
Nah, here, all we have is two girls and -not a lot of- fluff in this chapter :( Coming soon!! I swear!!

* * *

**Spencer** (blusher ;) ) & **Ashley** (hottie): **Gay** bracelet

**Kyla** (bossy boots) &** Tom** (footballer)** : Couple** bracelet

**Dani** (lesbian...lol) & **Jay** (DJ)** : Couple** bracelet

**Vanessa** (journalist) &** Andrew** (photographer)** : Couple** bracelet

**Samantha** (parties :p) &** Daniel** (behind the scenes hacker)** : Game admin** bracelet

**Jennifer** (cheerleader) &** Hannah** (goody girl)** : Cook** bracelet

**Aaron** (model) &** Peter** (rich guy)** : Whore** bracelet

**Aiden** (...idiot)** : Slave** bracelet

* * *

**Chapter six**

"17..."

I held onto my branch, peering down between the leaves to the players who still weren't hidden.

"16..."

Hide & Seek. That was what Samantha and Daniel decided we should do. Most of us had groaned about it before Ashley added a rule: whenever you were found, you had to take a piece of clothing off. And the game would only end when one of us was completely naked.

"15..."

That had cheered most of us up. Well, personally it only made me very careful in my choice of hiding places. Vanessa had found me earlier so I was now shoeless, but that wasn't too bad. Aiden was already topless. Though I didn't know if that was because he had been found or just because he liked showing off his torso...

"14..."

I was being even more careful this time. Ashley was the seeker.

"13..."

She was just beneath me since I had climbed up the tree she had been counting against. Good thing I had grown up with two brothers. It makes you quite the professional at climbing up trees or aiming water balloons etc...

"12..."

Lunch had gone rather well. Except for Kyla dumping a whole box of juice on Tom's head for looking up Jennifer's skirt. I had to admit, the best part was when Samantha got a bit of mayo by the side of her mouth and Aaron, in all his whorishiosity, asked if she wanted him to lick it off her.

"11..."

She had accepted. Much to Peter's displeasure. The more I watched them the more fun it was, really.

"10..."

Ashley had been sitting next to me as we ate, her leg rubbing against my bare thigh with each of her movements. Once she had finished eating she had put her whole hand on my leg, only smirking at me as I had gasped. The rest of the males had enjoyed the show. But I mean, what's so hot about two girls being together?

"9..."

Okay, I know. I shouldn't have thought about that. Now I've lost all of my concentration...

"8..."

Ashley started to stir below me, impatient to start the hunt. I leant back against the main part of the tree, appreciating the cool shade the leaves provided.

"7..."

I was careful to tuck my legs beneath me so they wouldn't be dangling down when she started looking.

"6..."

I wonder what I'd take off if she found me...

"5..."

I heard a splash and Aiden squeal in the distance. I stuck my fist in my mouth so as not to laugh as Ashley giggled, speaking to herself.

"Well, now I know where Aiden is. 4..."

Indeed. Looking down I caught a glimpse of Dani sneaking up behind Ashley. What was she doing?

"3 2 1!! Ready or not, here I come!"

She swivelled on the spot and found herself staring straight at Dani.

"You were pretty easy to find," she smirked.

Dani winked at her.

"Oh, no... I have to get undressed now..."

She grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, revealing her tanned skin bit by bit. I couldn't see Ashley's face from where I was sitting but I still felt, I don't know, something like anger. Why?

Maybe some curiosity too. I mean... Dani was pretty hot. And that bra she was wearing? Scrumptious.

Oh my god Carlin I can't believe you just used that word. The fact that you didn't say it out loud doesn't count as an excuse. Just thinking it is bad enough.

I looked back down at the pair. Dani was holding her t-shirt out to Ashley, smiling.

"I think this comes back to the winner."

Ashley took it without a word and stuck a side of it into one of her belt loops so that it hung by her hip. Why didn't she turn around so that I could see her face? This was becoming frustrating and annoying.

Dani smirked and put both hands on Ashley's shoulders, pushing her back into the tree. I shut my eyes tight as the thump it provoked echoed through the wood, shaking the branch I was on. Shit. I didn't want to find myself just above a scene of girls making out. And no, Carlin, you're not going to picture that right now because it is really the inappropriate place to picture it. Especially with a rather life-size branch between your legs... Ugh, don't go there.

Hearing a rather disturbing moan I peeped down to find myself confronted with the exact scene I had been trying not to picture. Dani had her arms around Ashley's neck, keeping them close as their lips clashed together. I winced. Why did this feel so weird? I mean, a part from the fact this was voyeurism and stuff...

A couple of seconds later Ashley suddenly pushed back her dark haired assailant, panting slightly as she stared at the other girl.

"Dan, we... we can't go there."

A confused look washed over her face.

"Why not?"

"Because... I thought we had agreed we would stop these games between us. I mean, it was cool when we were together and all the times after were pretty hot too." A smirk appeared on Dani's face as she heard this. I just kept as still as I could. Hell, this was better than One Tree Hill. "But it's hard to know what to think."

"Ash, there's nothing to think. I'm hot, you're hot, we can have a great time together."

"I know we can. I have proof, but never the less..."

She paused, probably looking for what to say next. I leaned down lower, trying to catch everything they said.

"This weekend I can't. We both can't. You're going out with Jay and if people start disobeying the rules, well..."

"You mean a straight girl can't suddenly have a lesbian urge and pounce on the gay bracelet hottie?"

"Uhm, sure she can but that would be like me making out with Aiden."

The look on my face probably paralleled Dani's.

"Eww, you wouldn't. Would you?"

"Of course not. But that's the point I'm trying to make. Just...not this weekend, okay Dan?"

"Sure."

Hah, the pout on her face told the opposite. There was a rather long silence before Ashley pushed off from the tree and started to walk off to find the others.

"I bet you like her."

The singer halted in her tracks.

"Like who?"

"Spencer."

What!?

"What!?"

"I said, I bet you like that Spencer chick."

Oy, 'that Spencer chick'!? You'll see what 'that Spencer chick' has to say to you!!

"What makes you say that?"

"Ashley, you never care about the rules. That came out as an excuse."

Ashley didn't answer and just shrugged her shoulders.

"You also know I'm incapable of 'liking' someone for real and being in a true relationship, Dani."

"I can be wrong. Either way, since I can't get my kicks out of you alone this weekend I guess it'll be entertaining to watch you two turn around each other."

"Dani, she's straight."

"Not this weekend, she isn't."

Dani winked at Ash before going off to the camp to do god-knows-what. I sat paralysed on the branch, trying to figure out what had just happened. Lost in thought, I didn't notice Ashley leaving until I looked back up to find myself alone. A few minutes later I heard the yells and laughs of the next pair that had been found. I sighed as I jumped down to the earth, landing on bent legs before standing up straight --ladidaaa XP-- and stretching.

I'd better just ignore that. Ashley had said it herself. Just a game, for the weekend.

I made my way to the river and sat in the shade of one of the trees, dipping my feet into the cool water. Ashley wouldn't be back in this area for a while so I figured I was safe till then. Lying back down on the banks I looked up between the leaves to the sky above. It felt good to be away from the town for a while.

Giggling on the other side of the river attracted my attention. Ashley already!? I looked up to find Aiden and Kyla 'fooling around' in the grass. I smiled before looking away and getting up. Why did I always have to witness these kind of scenes? It was fun for a second before becoming slightly frustrating... I made my way back further into the trees, grabbing on a low branch and pulling myself up. Not the best hiding place since I was barely two meters off the ground but whatever. It was getting I bit hot anyway, I smiled. I wouldn't mind taking my top off...

The branch on which I was on suddenly swayed as a second person came to sit next to me.

"I can see your panties."

Simple, precise statement.

"Well then don't look."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining."

I turned to Ashley and grinned at her.

"So, I guess you've found me then."

"Yup, but I came to tell you that the searcher has changed. It's Kyla now."

I must have looked surprised as I turned to her again.

"Really?"

"Mhh, why the surprised look?"

"Oh, because I saw her only minutes ago making out with Aiden."

And I also saw you making out with Dani before leaving me paralysed on a tree. But whatever, I'd said I'd forget that.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Already cheating on her boyfriend."

I laughed.

"Actually, she'd be cheating her real boyfriend if she were making out with Tom. I guess it's hard on Aiden to see his girlfriend with another."

"You think he has feelings? He's our slave, he shouldn't react to stuff like that."

I tapped her lightly on the arm, frowning as I tried to stop the laugh from getting past my lips. She was harsh with Aiden. I wondered if there was another reason to it than just her being constantly annoyed by him.

She jumped off the branch, taking me with her. Leaning back on the trunk of the tree I looked at her as she passed a hand through her hair, sighing. I was about to smile at how cute she looked just then when she opened her eyes again and looked at me cheekily.

"I guess since Kyla is now the searcher I don't get you to take anything off, do I?"

Stop the blush and give her a witty answer.

"Why, do you want me to?"

Well, that wasn't witty but it surprised her. Oh wait, she's grinning again. Bugger.

"Of course I do, I'll even help you..."

"Oh, I'm sure. But you'll only get to see me shirtless if Kyla finds us."

"Pff, she's too busy fornicating with Aiden. Ah, she's useless, never there when we need her."

I paused and bit my lip before desperately shaking my head at her, trying to get her to shut up.

"What? It's true. I mean, here I can't wait to see you topless again and she's off with her idiot of a boyfriend..."

"Ash..."

She finally got my looks and frowned.

"Shit. Don't tell me she's behind me."

I nodded, biting my lip even harder.

"You think I can get out of this if I run fast? Or stay here and smile sweetly?"

"I think you're fucked up either way."

"Spencer Carlin! Don't suggest such things," she paused and winked at me. "I don't own any sex toy like that yet."

I blushed in a nice, deep, purple colour before her sister gave her a strong whack on the back of the head.

"Don't you dare talk like that behind my back."

For a moment I wondered if I should tell her that her hair was still severely ruffled up and her shirt buttoned up wrong. But Ashley did it for me.

"Oh, look who's been playing around in the grass somewhere."

"Shut up," grumbled the other girl before smirking at Ash. "You're just jealous your girlfriend isn't a slave obliged to do what you like."

"Shyte, I hadn't thought about that. Spencer, will you be my slave too?"

I somehow managed to laugh along with the two sisters instead of blushing. Maybe I'm healing. Probably not.

"You'll have to chain me up before you manage to get me do anything you want."

"That's a very good idea baby C. I'm afraid I didn't bring my cuffs this weekend. But I promise that the minute you come back I can give you a taste at bondage."

She smiled at me innocently as I flushed a deep red. Me and my imprudent sentences. Or, rather, Ashley with her twisted mind misinterpreting everything I say.

"You jerk…"

"Any way, girls, you've both been found. Back to camp till I'm done with you all."

"Wait, Ky, you're forgetting the rules."

The fiery girl sighed, pressing her hands against her hips.

"You really want to get undressed don't you?"

"Well, I mostly want to get baby C undressed but yeah."

Kyla rolled her eyes, repressing a smile as she tried to scowl at her sister.

"Go ahead then, hand over your t-shirts."

Do I have a say in this? Probably not.

Ashley quickly pulled her top over her head and handed it over to her sister. I couldn't help but look as my own hands fidgeted at the bottom of my top. She was wearing a black bikini top with red lines on the side. It, uh, suited her very well…

"Spencer? Your top? I'm afraid those are the rules."

"Right, yes, sorry."

I stripped quickly and covered myself with my arms as I stalked off to the camp. We had all changed in to our swimming stuff and I had to admit it felt much better topless in the stifling heat.

I heard Ashley and Kyla have a rapid exchange before Ashley came running after me.

"Hey baby C, what's with you going off like that?"

"I don't know. I'm just annoyed at you managing to get me undressed that easily."

I winked at her to let her know this was part of our gay competition.

"Oh, baby, I can get you undressed _much_ faster than that if I do it myself, I assure you."

I laughed as we kept walking, closer this time, our bare arms touching every now and then.

"But seriously Spencer, what's up?"

Yeah, what's up Spencer? Why are you reacting like this? She's already seen you wearing only panties anyway.

… Shiver.

"I'm not sure. I've never been too comfortable with people seeing me like this…"

Ashley stopped walking and swirled to face me, taking my shoulder to make me look at her.

"You mean topless? Spencer, you're beautiful. You are absolutely stunning and you have nada reasons to be ashamed of the way you look. Because you're perfect."

You know, I'm not even going to say how I felt just then because I think it's pretty impossible. A mix of laughing and crying and heart-beating-at-100-mph. The look in her eyes was so serious too…

She closed the distance between us and pulled our bodies close, holding me in her arms as I just stood there, shocked. The feeling of her skin against mine made me burn but I didn't want to pull away. It didn't…hurt. I wanted to stay close and never let go of the chocolate-curled singer in my arms.

I nestled my face in her neck, breathing in her scent. Suddenly, I wasn't being comforted anymore. It was something entirely different.

Ashley seemed to sense the difference as her hand on the back of my neck slowly started to toy with strands of my hair, making me shiver whenever her fingertips brushed against my skin. I breathed out on her neck, making her grasp around me tighten slightly.

"Race you all to the river!!"

We both jumped away as Daniel rushed passed us, somehow managing to slip out of his trousers at the same time, revealing a pair of long dark swimming trunks.

I looked into her eyes as the splashes and laughs already started to arise from the water close by. Magically, we both blushed (victory!) before Ashley looked away.

"Sounds like the game is over."

"I wonder who's naked," she said, trying to peer through the trees to where the others were.

"I hope it's not Aiden."

I frowned, imagining what it would be like if Aiden was indeed the naked one. Ashley turned and grinned at me.

"You know, you're sounding more and more like a real gay girl."

I rolled my eyes before a squeal and a splash louder than the others got our attention back on the river. Ash smirked.

"Bet I can get there first."

Tche, you wish gaymo.

**To be honest with you all I don't know where this is going just yet. Either give it a 'proper' ending where Spashley are all made up in a couple and bladibla, end it there, or set the whole story up in a series of these camping weekends where we see how it goes on. Slightly more inspired by the second option, but you're the ones reading this ... thing :)**

**Don't forget to review -smiles cutely-  
-thinks- Uh no that won't work.  
Don't forget to review! -bribes with promises of future Spashley or ShizNat or ShanexOC chapters- Better? :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay, I know. You're all going to look at this and think "We waited this long for THIS!?" But hey, I'm sorry. Wasn't too inspired :s Next one is already on it's way, so if you're lucky it'll take less time to put up.**

**Not really happy with this chapter, maybe one day I'll rewrite it...**

**By the way, it seems that the idea of writing up several stories each about a weekend so that we see the girl's relationship evolve won the vote :) Thanks to all of those who gave their opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Not my girls, I wish though. I would like to thank _iheart.t.r.q._ for her (?) idea that I used in this chapter :) For the other genius people who gave me ideas, they're certainly going to appear in the next chapters!  
Warning: Uhm... lesbilicious fluff and a few swear words. I think that's it.**

* * *

**Spencer **(blusher ;) ) &** Ashley **(hottie):** Gay **bracelet

**Kyla **(bossy boots) &** Tom **(footballer) :** Couple** bracelet

**Dani** (lesbian...lol) & **Jay** (DJ) : **Couple** bracelet

**Vanessa** (journalist) & **Andrew** (photographer) : **Couple** bracelet

**Samantha** (parties :p) & **Daniel** (behind the scenes hacker) : **Game** **admin** bracelet

**Jennifer** (cheerleader) & **Hannah** (goody girl) : **Cook** bracelet

**Aaron** (model) & **Peter** (rich guy) : **Whore** bracelet

**Aiden** (...idiot) : **Slave** bracelet

* * *

**Chapter seven**

Ashley and I ended up falling in the water together, our pants left in a heap by the river.--Don't you love it when things start like that? XP--

Once past the initial splash, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I totally win that one. You were like... a mile behind."

"Oh yeah?"

Boy, that girl can move fast in water. In seconds I found myself pressed underwater. Oh no you don't. I've been dunked too many times by my brother (guess which one) to not have developed a technique by now.

I let myself go down, suddenly grabbing at one of her legs, tugging at it as I pushed up to get back to the surface. She fell back with a satisfying splash and I was about to laugh when she caught hold of my arm and pulled me down on top of her.

Mhhh. Not laughing so much now. We went under for about three seconds, but that was enough for her to encircle me with her arms, pulling our soaking bodies close. She leaned in and blew bubbles against my neck. You know, just like that. Makes sense. Blowing bubbles against people's necks. Yeah, very effective.

Shit. It actually does work.

I bit down on my lip to stop myself from breathing in a lungful of water when the little sneak actually bit my neck. Okay, it was more like a nibble. And it didn't hurt. Rather the opposite really... But I ended up taking in a lungful of water anyway.

We came back up, me spluttering like mad and her giving me a satisfied smirk. You know what? I don't like girls. I really don't. Men just do their thing, make what they want clear and don't have any devious ways of getting there. Girls? Girls nibble at your neck and try to drown you. Mhhm.

Once I was sure all of the water had been coughed out, I turned to scowl at her. Well, I was going to. That was before I caught sight of a very naked Tom.

He was standing in the water, where it was lapping at the bottom of his navel. I shivered. Did not need to see that.

Kyla was happily staring at him, making sure Aiden saw her checking Tom out. See? Devious women again.

Ashley had turned to see what was making me look like a startled goldfish and pulled a face when she saw Tom. She quickly turned her head back to me. Like, seriously turned back to me. Eyes fixed on me and all.

She's staring. She's staring and it's making me feel uncomfortably hot.

"Are you done checking me out already?"

"Almost. I certainly like your body better..."

I rolled my eyes at her. Wait, no. Gay competition.

I looked straight back into her eyes and moved up to her.

"Really now? I'm pretty sure you're the hottest one here..."

I was about to lean in when a cry interrupted my move.

"Get the balls!!"

Uh, what? Do not talk about balls after I have just witnessed the sight of a naked man, thank you very much.

I turned and gave Samantha a confused look as Daniel jumped out of the water and hurried towards the camp, coming back a few minutes later with deflated beach balls. He flung them out to various people before splashing Jay in the face. Why? I don't know. Men are just…weird.

One of them landed by me and I took it with a shrug, ignoring Ashley's disappointed look. Haha, you're not getting any attention from me honey.

I brought the ball to my lips --oh dear-- and made an attempt at blowing it up, only managing to go very red in the face and make a fool of myself. For a change.

I gave Ashley a desperate glance as she started to laugh at me. Honestly. And we're supposed to be a couple?

"What can I say? I suck at blowing."

This time she doubled over with laughter. Okay, what have I said now?

"Oh, I'm glad you do baby C."

Right. So I make gay comments without realising it? Not such a big deal. Well, I don't think it is. Ashley's pissing herself laughing. Oh har har.

I gave her a dirty look before a rather girlish scream pierced through the air. What is it with guys and their screams? We swivelled and Ashley's lips curled into a proud smile.

Aaron was giving Tom a lap dance and the poor boy seemed completely lost. Hah.

"Hey! Stop it! I'm not into this sort of thing!"

"I bet you would like it better if I were a girl….sugar."

The rest of us tried to repress our laughs at Tom's trapped look. Well, most of us. Peter was scowling.

He suddenly rushed forwards and grabbed hold of Aaron's shoulder, pulling him back and taking his place in front of Tom.

"My turn to be a whore."

The look he gave the young model made it clear that Peter was not at all feeling competitive. More like…possessive of a certain blue eyed young man.

Aaron's eyes widened before in turn he stepped up and tried to push Peter away. Tom, grabbing the opportunity at hand scampered off. His naked run to the camp went unnoticed as everyone's attention was on the boys standing in the water. Slightly out of breath, Aaron moved up close to Peter and slowly started to dance again.

Ho boy. This was going to be fun.

Kyla, who had somehow found herself next to me, squeaked.

"Boy on boy action!"

I shook my head, smiling as the two boys with the pink bracelets danced around each other, hands groping and dirty smirks playing on red lips.

Wondering where Ashley was I turned around only to find myself taken into the very arms of the person I was looking for. I think I tensed up a little before relaxing into her embrace and nestling my head in the crook of her neck.

What? I needed a hug.

"Don't you think it's cute?"

"I don't think I'd use the word 'cute' to define two boys giving each other lap dances baby C..."

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

"Mhhm."

"...Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hands off my ass."

Yep, so our afternoon in the river went rather well. Aaron and Peter ended up with very flushed faces and uh, very uh... well I won't talk about that because to be fair they WERE underwater.

After a few games of water polo – with no twisted rules this time! – Jen and Hannah got out to start preparing dinner. Indeed, the light was considerably decreasing and the water was getting a little cool. I shivered. Had we been fooling around for this long already? And I had only been groped twice!

Instantly, a pair of warm arms tugged me into their owner's body.

"You like hugging me, eh?"

Hot breath tickled the bottom of my ear lobe. I shivered again, not due to the cold this time though.

"Mhhm, you're just delicious."

No, no, no blushing. Not until it's completely dark and no one will see. Please?

Jay was the first one to leave after Hannah and Jennifer, rapidly followed by the others. Ashley let go of me and waded towards the bank, climbing up before turning to me and putting her hand out.

"You coming?"

I was about to nod and head towards her when I stopped. Hello? Perfect occasion?

"Uhm, I think I'm having a bit of difficulty on my own. Can you come and give me a ...hand?"

Even in the dusk's light the widening of Ashley's eyes was impossible to miss. For a few seconds she faltered, visibly looking for something to say back to my obvious innuendo.

"I...I'd be glad to...help."

I smirked at her, making my way out.

"Oh, Ashley, that was lame. I totally win this one."

She didn't say anything and simply held her hand out to lift me out of the water. She kept hold of my hand as we headed off to camp. I tried to ignore the shifting of her hand in mine (too much soft skin contact...) but soon all that was in my hand were two of her fingers. She curved them suggestively, intent on keeping her eyes on the track we we're following.

Good thing, that. Because otherwise she would have noticed the blush creeping across my features. Surely, I was being the perverted one and understanding things I shouldn't by the movement of her fingers? I bit my lips, and just as we got to the edge of the clearing that was our camp she pushed me against one of the trees. Déjà vu!

Her lips brushed against my ear lobe as she breathed out.

"No, Spencer. I win. I always will."

Taking my ear lobe between her lips she bit down lightly before trailing her tongue against it. I shivered. Think...gay.

"Dinner's ready!"

Shit. We always got interrupted. Gha. We entered the fire-lit camp, Ashley looking rather smug. I'm going to start believing what she said. I react way too much to everything she does.

Tom was now wearing a pair of sports shorts and a shirt, holding Kyla by the waist as he watched the fire.

"I managed it well, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

He didn't catch her eye roll. Well. We might as well let him live in his own virile world.

Cooking on a grill over the flames were long strips of bacon, the smell rising up and making us realise that lunch was, indeed, eight hours ago.

Ashley dragged me over to where Daniel and Samantha were plotting their next move...

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked. Innocently.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm doing Spencer tonight," came the sultry voice beside me.

Self control. Self control. Don't blush. Do not think about what she just said.

"Oh, I highly doubt that Ash."

"Playing hard to get Spence?" grinned Samantha, before glancing at Daniel. "So, we were thinking of just doing a basic game for the night. Nothing too elaborate."

"You mean strip poker?"

"No, Ash. No more stripping. I don't think Tom would like that anyway..."

She pouted. Had she done that before? I'm pretty sure she hadn't. Never seen her look this cute. You know, like puppies. I always want to kiss them. Uh. But I'm not going to kiss Ashley. I'll just settle with trying to look away from her lips... Very good.

"I suggested 7 minutes in paradise but we have no closet, so a simple game of truth or dare?"

Gulp. I am doomed.

"Wait, Daniel. Truth or dare... I mean, it's so old and overplayed. Don't you think we can find something else?" I suggested, almost pleadingly.

"Oh, someone's scared of what Ashley's going to do to her..."

I scowled at Samantha while slowly edging away from a certain malicious looking brunette.

"No worries baby C. Whatever I do to you is going to be very...pleasurable."

And that's supposed to calm me!?

"I like your ideas guys, keep them coming."

She winked at them before looking at me.

"Want to head in to our tent before dinner?"

"No."

"Why?"

It's the short, simple questions that hurt most.

"Well...why do in a tent what we can do in front of others?"

"Oh my, baby C. Didn't know you were into PDA."

"You've still got a lot to learn about me then."

I smiled at her before heading towards the fire. Hannah was handing out bowls of some sort and there was no way I was going to miss out on food.

The bacon and grill had been taken off the fire, leaving a blazing mass of yellow flames. The warmth was welcomed since the air had considerably freshened up in the past hour.

"Aiden, go get us blankets."

The athlete got up –without complaining this time- and complied to Dani's order. He came back moments later with a dozen or so blankets. He gave them out, some choosing to sit on them whilst others wrapped them around themselves. I did both.

Ashley suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat next to me, hogging half of the covers.

"Good thing we're both in sleeping bags tonight..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, do you know what we're eating?"

Just then Hannah came over, two bowls in hand.

"Pasta with tomato sauce and pieces of bacon. That okay?"

"Sounds great."

Ashley smiled up at the spectacled girl and she blushed, quickly turning away to the next group.

"What was that for?"

"Honestly baby C. Do you really think all we did was study in those long hours we spent together?"

"...No way."

Mouth. Open. Floor.

Hannah and Ashley!?

"Jealous?"

I stared into my bowl of pasta, concentrating on not blurting out my questions to her.

"She's got a hot body, beneath those clothes. Wonder if I should skip another class soon, to have an excuse to shag her senseless."

"Ash, too much information."

"I can shag you senseless too," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes, nudging her in the ribs.

"Eat."

"You?"

"Oh, for gods sake..."

She gave me a toothy grin and licked her lips suggestively before turning back as if nothing had happened and dug into her food.

Oh...that girl is going to kill me, seriously. I mean, it must be bad for the heart to suddenly accelerate whenever she taunts me or smiles at me, right? I might get sick or something. Bother...Am not looking forward to sleeping with her again. Well, okay. Maybe I am. But that's just her perversion that's rubbing off.

Mhhh...rubbing.

Shut up Carlin.

"So, Aiden first."

"Mhh?"

"Truth or Dare?"

**There you go, I suppose the next chapter is going to be interesting ;)**

**PH (my co-writer on fpress) is menacing me here, I'm sorry to impose this on you guys XD She's saying that since I'm getting a nice number of reviews on here maybe some of you would like to read more gayness by us? Okay, she's more like...hitting me to post the link here XD Give it a visit? To ensure I live till next chapter?**

http : / / www . fictionpress . com /u / 596075 / **Or our pen name on fictionpress is PHNR**

**Oh, also I'm writing a new Spashley fic. Posting the first chapter soon :) There, so, I HAVE been busy writing actually XD**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it's short and, y'know, not my best.**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! Here's the Truth or Dare chapter :) Not as good as I would have liked it to be, but there's Spashley action :p**

**Also, I had to post this chapter now because I'm about to leave on a trip to Iceland for three weeks and a half, with no internet so I won't be able to post. BUT! I promise I'll be writing and do a double update when I come back :)**

**Disclaimer: Can I have them for my birthday? All wrapped up, too? --eager grin--  
Warning: This chapter is gayer than others...**

* * *

**Spencer** (blusher ;) )** & Ashley** (hottie): **Gay **bracelet

**Kyla** (bossy boots)** & Tom** (footballer) : **Couple** bracelet

**Dani** (lesbian...lol) **& Jay **(DJ) :** Couple** bracelet

**Vanessa **(journalist)** & Andrew** (photographer) :** Couple** bracelet

**Samantha** (parties :p)** & Daniel** (behind the scenes hacker) :** Game admin** bracelet

**Jennifer** (cheerleader)** & Hannah** (goody girl) :** Cook** bracelet

**Aaron** (model) **& Peter** (rich guy) :** Whore **bracelet

**Aiden** (...idiot)** : Slave **bracelet

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Truth or Dare?"_

Wait. No. Not yet. I haven't prepared myself for that yet.

"Hey, how come Aiden gets to go first? He's already our slave anyway, we can get him to do what we want."

"True. Aiden can do the washing up then."

A few of us laughed as the athlete got up and scowled, going around to collect bowls.

"Now now Aiden, with a smile."

Aiden rolled his eyes at Ashley and gave her a forced grin before trudging off, a pile of empty bowls in hand.

"He's so adorable," teased the brunette next to me.

"So, who wants to go first now?" asked Daniel, looking around.

Kyla put her hand up.

"I'll go!"

"Perfect! Samantha, the place is yours."

The red head grinned at the boy and looked straight at Kyla.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Mhh... I'll go with Truth for the moment."

"No fun," whined Ashley.

"What do you think of Aiden being our slave?" inquired Jennifer. Samantha nodded, showing that she approved of the question.

"I honestly don't mind, it makes him move around a bit more. And... the sex is so much better."

Kyla grinned as Ashley made retching noises.

"See what it feels like?" the smaller girl asked smugly.

Tom stepped in.

"But you haven't had sex with me yet, babe. I could be so much better."

"Mhh, I'm sure you would Tom. But I bet you wouldn't..."

She leaned into his ear and whispered something. The poor boy looked away with a blush. He truly was being abused this weekend...

I was too busy watching the scene unfold over the flames across from me to notice Ashley's hand creeping closer and closer to my leg under the covers. So when it finally did make contact with my flesh, I definitely jumped.

"Ash!" I hissed.

"Yes, baby C?" she asked, looking almost innocent.

"Get your hand off – aah!"

I bit my tongue as she trailed the tips of her fingers over my thigh.

"What's going on over there?" Vanessa asked, nodding towards us.

I fought to get control of myself, sitting up straighter and managing a stuttered "Nothing."

"Oh, I'm sure," murmured Dani to our right. I ignored her. Had other stuff to worry about.

"Your turn, Kyla."

"Andrew! Truth or Dare?"

"Go on then, Dare."

"Whoo!" Samantha cheered.

"Okay, Andy... I dare you to... go take a picture of Aiden with his apron and washing up liquid without him noticing."

"Pah, easy."

Andrew got up and caught hold of the camera around his neck. Creeping off into the shadows, he was back moments later with a victory grin.

"Even better: he was singing. I'll mail it to you all when I get home. Vanessa, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Girls are such wimps..." muttered Tom.

I wouldn't know. The one next to me seems pretty daring. Her hand was lazily dancing across my flesh, seeing as I had only pulled on a long t-shirt when I had come out of the river. For the moment it was relatively innocent (well, as innocent as stroking a thigh can be) as she only stayed on the outside of my leg. Nevertheless, it definitely got reactions out of me.

"Do you like working with me?"

"Hey! Personal selfish questions are no fun!"

Andrew shot Samantha a look, somehow shutting her up.

"Uh... sure. Yeah, I do enjoy...working with you Andy."

The Asian nodded, a satisfied grin covering his features as Vanessa looked away.

"So, uh, Jennifer. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course."

The cheerleader grinned.

"Okay. Think you can show us the cheer routine for the next season?"

"Oh... But Madison would kill me."

"Yeah, by sitting on her," Ashley muttered next to me. My strangled laugh never made it to my lips as her fingers brushed higher than before.

"Madison isn't here right now. Please?"

"Well...m'kay."

The blond stood up and took a few minutes to stretch. She nodded at Jay who instantly gave her a beat. I didn't know he could beatbox too...

She started off quite simply, but I switched off as Ashley gave a little more consistency to her strokes. I did try to pay attention. I mean, she's really good and all. But... uh. What Ashley was going to me by simply stroking my leg was incredible. I shivered and only barely stopped myself from rising into her touch.

I knew she was grinning. What else could she be doing? She completely had me under control. She stretched her hand out a little more, grazing the inside of my thigh. I let out a slight gasp. Great. So now I have both Ashley AND Dani grinning at my...discomfort? Yeah, I'm not going to give Ash any satisfaction by calling it pleasure.

She trailed her non-existent nails across my skin, provoking a sharp intake of breath on my side.

"Ahh..."

Just then, Jennifer came down in the splits and smiled her pom pom smile at us as we clapped. Well, the people who weren't busy feeling other people up with their hands did. Though my clapping was maybe a little un-coordinated...

She stood up and, rapidly catching her breath again, turned to Dani.

"Dani. Truth or Dare?"

"Whichever you like best, honey," she winked.

"Oh yeah, I do remember always being on top during our last weekend," smirked the blonde as she sat down.

Dani just ginned, the comment sliding over her.

"Come on, choose."

"I'll go with Truth. Never know what kind of Dare you'd give me..."

"Too bad," she grinned. "Say, Dani. Am I a better kisser than Ashley?"

This instantly got Ashley's attention and for a half a second her ministrations halted before taking up again, almost more vigorously than before. I let out a muffled pant. Damn the girl. This really wasn't fair.

"I have to say, I don't remember well. Come here, will you?"

Dani smirked. Why do I feel like this is starting to get very PG rated?

Jennifer slid over to the spiky haired girl.

"Yes?"

Ashley's jaw tightened as Dani's hand snaked behind Jennifer's neck, pulling her head towards her. The moment their lips connected Ashley's hand went straight up and flirted with the side band of my bikini.

I'm quite conscious I moaned, but luckily everyone else's attention was on the two girls kissing on the other side of the fire to notice my slip. I bit my lip. So now, not only was I shivering but I was also starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in my lower stomach. And I had girls making out in front of me. Stuck between a rock and a hard place?

Their kiss broke up and Tom turned to Jay.

"Man... don't you mind that your girl had just made out with Jen? I certainly didn't."

"Heh, she can do what she likes. I don't come along for the game; I just like being here, dude."

"Bonus for us," muttered the footballer.

Dani licked her lips and smiled at Jennifer.

"Yeah, you've definitely got technique. Ash?"

"Haha, no way Dani. I'm busy enough with one girl ... on my hands."

"Oh? Don't think you can take two?"

"Dan, you know perfectly well how many I can take."

Kyla shoved her hands over her ears as Daniel and Tom looked up, interested. Multiple lesbian sex partners, wa-hey. Actually...

No, Carlin. Not when you're on the verge of being very turned on by a hand alone...

Jennifer smirked and made her way back to her seat.

"Then I guess Jennifer wins," Dani lazily admitted. "But hey, I still think we haven't seen enough gay action in here. Those white bracelet people definitely aren't doing their job right... So Spencer, Truth or Dare?"

"Tru-" A certain tanned hand shot up again, rubbing the outside of my bathing costume with a taunting thumb. "Hah! D... Dare then."

A look of conspiracy passed between Ashley and Dani.

"Finally time for some well due fun!" grinned Samantha.

"Spencer, I dare you to kiss Ashley. Senseless."

I knew that was coming. What else was it going to be? I turned my head to the grinning brunette by my side. Well at least one of us seemed to be enjoying this. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

But first of all I leant in and put my mouth next to her ear.

"Ash... stop your hand. Or I..."

"Or you what?" came the teasing response. "Make me, Spencer."

She pressed her whole hand against my centre. I gasped.

"Say? Aren't you a little wet?"

I growled and pushed her back onto the ground behind us, pinning her shoulders down with my hands. Looking up into my eyes, daring me to do something, she pressed harder. I let out another growl before finally slamming my lips against hers.

There was nothing soft or romantic about the kiss. I just needed to get rid of all of the frustration that had built up, and this was a pretty good way. I saw Ashley's eyes widen in surprise at my sudden attack before closing as I shut my eyes as well.

I bit her lower lip, and, her lips smiling against mine, she finally took her hand out from between my legs to place it on the small of my back. Shifting my hands around her head to support myself, I forced my tongue in her mouth with another growl. Not that she put up much resistance. In fact, she actually moaned.

I didn't spend too much time dwelling on it however, because all I wanted was to show her just how mean she had been to me; and I honestly didn't care that all the others were watching.

Her tongue wrapped around mine, trying to push back against my invasion before giving up and letting me take over. I felt one of her hands snake into my hair, massaging my scalp as my body leant into hers. It was only when her leg slipped between mine that I realised what I was doing.

I sprung back, gasping for air. No. I had just kissed Ashley fucking Davies. Full on.

The singer stayed on her back a moment more, her chest rising and falling as she raggedly caught her breath. She slowly sat up, her eyes much darker than they had been. Were mine the same?

All I knew was that I was now overcome by a very different type of frustration...

"Fuck, Carlin. No one has ever owned me like that before. Fuck."

I stared into my lap a moment more before the others broke into awkward applause.

"I didn't think she'd do it," I heard Jennifer confide to Hannah.

Kyla was looking at me, with mixed awe and curiosity. Dani, on her side, was cackling away. She had visibly got what she wanted.

Just then, Aiden walked back into the flickering light of the flames with a big crate of beer.

"Who wants a bottle?"

I never liked the boy as much as I did just then, as all the others rushed forwards to get a beer. Aiden threw one at me, before throwing one at Ashley which she only barely caught. Pff, if she was in state of shock imagine how I felt.

"So what did I miss?" asked our slave as he settled down by the fire.

"Hot girl on girl action," stated Tom.

"You're kidding?"

"No way, man."

"Oh shit!!"

"You said it, man."

Aiden groaned.

"Anyway, Spencer. Your turn."

Do I still have a voice? I don't know.

"Daniel, Truth or Dare?"

Okay, I do. Shaky though. I have a good excuse...

"Truth."

Seeing that I was stuck, Kyla jumped in.

"Can you really hack into the school's system?"

"Of course. It's not too complicated, actually. I've done much harder, like..."

I switched off then, trying to shut off everything that was happening around me. I was trying not to think, and staring in the fire with a bottle or two of beer always helped with that. Somehow, I ended up pressed against Ashley, one her arms around me and stroking my collar bone. Which I chose to ignore.

The game went on for a while before I suddenly looked around.

"Hey," I croaked. "Where are Aaron and Peter?"

Everyone stopped and looked round the fire.

"That's right. I haven't seen either of them since dinner."

Hannah stood up and shone a torch lamp around the camp, in vain. The two boys just weren't there. I stepped up, disentangling myself from Ashley and asked for the lamp. Hannah handed it over to me and I walked off towards the guys' tent. Reaching its entrance, I unzipped the door just a little and peered inside.

I smiled. Aaron and Peter, though in two separate sleeping bags, were quite snugly pressed up against each other, their noses almost touching. I got up and walked back to the others.

"They're okay. Just... tired, I guess."

"Wonder what could have got them so tired..."

"Ashley!"

"Offended by gay sex Kyla? You should get used to it though," Ashley smirked.

"Whatever. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm heading off to bed."

"Mhh, me too. Starting to feel rather tired." –Author wrote this at 5am. Appreciate.--

I watched as they all went off their own ways, and after a couple of minutes all you could here was the zipping and unzipping of tents. The fire was dying in front of me and I watched it crackle and snap, nudging out bits of grass when they threatened to catch fire due to one of the sparks.

A warm hand delicately caught hold of mine.

"Come on, we should go too."

I turned around to meet a yawning Ashley. I smiled. Cute. But contagious.

I nodded.

"Mhh, I'm following you."

She got in the tent first, so I got a rather nice view of her scantily clad buttocks. Not that I was paying too much attention, being so tired and all...

Aiden had blew our mattresses up and laid the sleeping bags over each one, ready for us when we came in. I fiddled with my bikini top under my t-shirt for a moment before pulling it off and getting into my sleeping bag.

I looked over to see Ashley stripping and quickly closed my eyes.

"Heh, baby C. A naked girl's body is nothing you've not seen before. Besides, it's your fault I have to change underwear..."

I blushed remembering my earlier advances. Still couldn't believe I had done that, and didn't want to give it too much thought either. Tomorrow. I'd think about what had happened tomorrow.

"G'night," came the husky, tired voice from beside me.

"Sleep well, Ash. And...sorry for earlier."

"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about. That was totally hot."

I smiled sleepily. Well. Ash was still the same.

Just as my eyes fluttered shut I felt something soft press lightly against my lips. Before I could react, it had gone and I was left alone again. I turned to the retreating sleeping bag.

"Ash?"

There was a long silence, and I almost thought she had fallen asleep before the answered.

"Mhh?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"...the fuck Spencer?"

"Truth or Dare?"

She sighed.

"I'm guessing you want me to say dare, eh?"

I nodded, the noise of my chin rubbing against the material of my sleeping bag giving her my answer.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do that again."

She turned to face me and looked into my eyes. I smiled, sleepily but confidently. Her usual goofy grin covered her face as she moved in slowly, cupping my cheek with one of her hands.

When her lips came in contact with mine I was ready, and not going to let them leave. I answered her kiss immediately, loving the feeling of her lips against mine. Without the bruising effect, this time. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to put my mind in a haze.

Her hand stroked my cheek softly before moving away again.

"Sleep well, baby C."

**So, am I forgiven for leaving for such a long time? If I have loads of reviews when I come back I'll be a happy, uber productive writer ;)  
Going to miss the internet world! --cries--**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: ALL OF THE BELOW WAS WRITTEN IMMEDIATLEY AFTER I GOT BACK, ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO. I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT WHEN I GOT BACK TO PARIS I HAD TOO MANY STUFF TO DEAL WITH AND STILL HAD STUFF TO ADD ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I have no idea how I'm going to owe it up to you all... You're welcome to tie me up and uh, ;), but I'd enjoy that too much. Be creative :) And send a review.**

* * *

**Guess who? - - grin - -  
Back from Iceland! And as promised, more chapters of TPOR :)**

**I guess none of you want to read my travel book, but basically my trip was awesome. Iceland is just this massive world of contrast. Very interesting, albeit cold every now and then (especially as you get close to the iceberg lagoons and icecaps...). And Iceland is also VERY expensive. You can only afford one drink when you go out T.T And most of their alcoholic drinks only have 2.4 pc - - sigh - - So I resorted to writing for you guys ;)**

**Also, I happened to be in Reykjavik (Iceland's capital) the day of the Gay Pride there, so that was great :D and massively gay.**

**Anyway! Enjoy the chapters. For all those who don't see their ideas and suggestions in the next few chapters of this camping trip (it's almost finished! :O), be sure that they'll be in the next camping trip: I'm just waiting for the best moment to put them in. By the way, the idea and suggestion box is still open :) Spashley content, or any other of my characters.**

**Warning: Some minor fluff, that's about it :) More soon!  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But if they were, Mandy and Gabby would have so many more kissing scenes. And Mandy would just happen to be perpetually naked or something. Oh, and Aiden castrated of course XD**

* * *

**Spencer** (blusher ;) )** & Ashley** (hottie): **Gay **bracelet

**Kyla** (bossy boots)** & Tom** (footballer) : **Couple** bracelet

**Dani** (lesbian...lol) **& Jay **(DJ) :** Couple** bracelet

**Vanessa **(journalist)** & Andrew** (photographer) :** Couple** bracelet

**Samantha** (parties :p)** & Daniel** (behind the scenes hacker) :** Game admin** bracelet

**Jennifer** (cheerleader)** & Hannah** (goody girl) :** Cook** bracelet

**Aaron** (model) **& Peter** (rich guy) :** Whore **bracelet

**Aiden** (...idiot)** : Slave **bracelet

* * *

**TPOR  
Chapter 9**

When I woke up this time, there were no noises around me indicating that any of the others were up. I blinked at the light filtrating through the thin fabric of our tent and rubbed my eyes.

Our tent.

The person I was sharing it with being the girl that was currently breathing on my neck. Her soft puffs of breaths stroked my skin, causing a rather pleasant sensation to be honest…

I closed my eyes and passed a finger over my lips.

"_Spencer, I dare you to kiss Ashley. Senseless."_

"_Fuck Carlin. No one's ever owned me like that."_

"_I guess you want me to say dare?"_

"_I dare you to do that again."_

I had kissed Ashley Davies. A girl. I had kissed a girl and I had really liked it.

It was no use lying to myself anymore. All the other times I had caught myself looking up other girls or… dreaming… could easily be over looked. But this was bigger. This was Ashley.

I groaned.

I couldn't believe that two days ago I was hesitating about coming on the weekend and only yesterday did I really start talking to Ashley. And here I was, kissing her, asking for more and loving it.

I turned around in my sleeping bag to the side she was on. Her breath now tickled my cheek and I smiled. She was adorable when she slept, nothing to do with the rampant lesbian she was when conscious. There, I had said it. Lesbian. Was that what I was?

I brought a hand up to her face and lightly stroked her jaw line before leaving my arm around her shoulder. Better. Closing my eyes again, I drifted back to sleep.

--

"Spencer? Hey, baby C? We should get up soon or else we're going to miss breakfast."

My eyes shot open at that statement. Hell, I wasn't going to miss breakfast for a sleep-in in a tent. Ashley smiled at me and I got a wave of somethingness flow through me. I'm totally pro waking up to her like this more often…

"I knew you would react to that," she chuckled.

I pouted and she laughed, stretching and shaking my arm off her in doing so.

"As much as I'd love to stay with you in this cramped up tent, breakfast wins."

I gave her my best mock shocked-gasp face.

"You mean food is more important than me?"

She grinned back at me.

"Unless you're happy with me having you for breakfast, I need some consistent food in me to get going."

No, Spencer. Whatever you do, don't say how much you'd love her having you for breakfast. And don't picture it either.

…. Carlin!

"Okay. But does that mean I can't eat you for starters?"

"Oh baby, you can eat me all the time any time."

She winked at me and I licked my lips, watching as she sat up, laughing. Well… at least there was no tension or awkwardness after what happened between us last night. Which is great.

Y'know, now that I might actually like her and all…

Ugh, what would mum say?? Though, come to think of it, mum doesn't need to know. It's not like I'm going to do a whole coming out drama just because I'm perhaps in like with a girl. Hey, you never know. I might only be an Ashleysexual. - - I owe that one to my ex XP Thanks, sugar ;) - -

"I bet I can get dressed and ready before you do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Thus began our frantic search for new clothes and removal of sleepwear. I got a little distracted by, well… her. And it didn't help that she was hiding my clothes, either.

"Ash! Get your arse off my bra! That's cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war honey."

"Whoever said that was an idiot. Now, let me get to my underwear."

"Nope."

The singer gave me her patented cheeky grin and I lunged at her, trying to get my hands on my stuff.

"Spen-cer! Groping me already?"

"Oh, shut up."

I tried to nudge her but with my feet still in my sleeping bag and Ashley already precariously balanced to avoid me getting at my clothes, it wasn't surprising we ended up sprawled on the floor once more.

After the initial blow she grinned at me.

"And here you are, on top of me again."

"It's your fault!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

She paused, shifting her hands under me till there was the sound of a flier being pulled up.

"I win," she said simply.

I looked down. Indeed, she was fully dressed whereas I only had my trousers and the t-shirt I had slept in.

"You cheated."

"You lose."

"Meanie…"

"Give me a kiss."

I paused and looked down to her.

"We hadn't betted a kiss."

"Whatever."

She arched up and our lips met for the fourth time in 24 hours. At first I did nothing, surprised, till she nibbled my lip to get me to react. Which worked rather well, to be honest.

I pushed my lips against hers, revelling in the feeling of our dancing lips and the fire it let loose in my head.

After staying like that for as long as we could she pulled back, gasping for air.

"Shit Spence. This is going to sound cliché but you're such a great kisser."

Taking advantage of my blush (heh, I hadn't done that in a while) she pushed on my shoulders and swapped our positions, managing to trap me underneath her. Her lips made 

contact and I shivered. Seeing what she was able to do with only words and her fingertips, what she could do with her lips was incredible.

My hands somehow tangled themselves in her hair as she moved against me. Without warning her tongue slipped into my mouth and I welcomed it with a gasp. I could feel her explore my mouth, her tongue like silk against mine. This was so much better than any guy I had kissed.

…

GAY.

"In ten minutes we'll stop serving breakfast! Last call!"

Ashley pulled back, her pants tickling my mouth - - …lol - -

"We should get going," she breathed.

I nodded, though she could have said "Let's go skinny dipping in the Atlantic!" and I probably would have nodded anyway. She stayed a few seconds more on me before pushing herself up and off. She handed me my bra with a small smirk and turned to get out of the tent as I looked for my t-shirt.

Was there something weird in that pasta last night? Because it seems like kissing girls has become my new hobby.

I pulled a clean t-shirt over my head and pushed my head out of the tent. Jay greeted me with a smile as he walked past me, headphones on. I smiled back and he stopped, pointing to the place where our fire had been last night.

"Your lady is over that way," he drawled.

I blushed. Ashley was not my lady…

I thanked him and finished crawling out of my tent (it's amazing how you can never get out gracefully from those things…). Heading to the ashy remains of the fire, I settled down next to Ashley. She was munching on a piece of toast and I leant in to steal a bite. I caught Dani smirking out of the corner of my eye and chose to ignore it. Just because I happened to sit next to Ashley out of all the free seats around didn't mean anything, did it?

"Heya Spencer."

I looked up to see Jennifer peering down at me.

"Oh, hey Jen. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, better than I thought I would to be honest. What would you like for brekkies?"

"I'll have the same as Ashley please."

She smiled and I watched her leave Ash and I for the 'kitchen' corner.

I suddenly got poked in the ribs.

"Now now baby C, checking out other girls?"

"What if I am?"

I turned to the brunette, a hint of a dare in my eyes.

"Then I get jealous and massively possessive."

She mock growled at me and I laughed.

"Then I totally was checking her out. I mean, those legs? Delicious."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she pounced, tackling me to the ground.

I whined.

"Why do we always end up like this?"

"Because this is the way I like you best. And, admit it, you like it."

Okay, maybe I do. A lot.

"But back to business."

She leant in close and pressed her lips to my ear.

"You. Are. Mine."

She punctuated each word with a nip to my lobe. What is this thing with my ears? Not that I mind, but if she's a fetishist I'd like to know…

The brunette pulled back and bore her eyes into mine.

"Understand?"

She was about to lean in for a kiss when Tom butted in.

"Hawt!"

Ashley scowled and turned to face him, pressing her knee against me in the process. I gasped and almost rose to her touch before getting a grip. It was just her knee. In one of my most sensitive places. In public.

I am cursed with this girl, seriously.

She was going to answer him when I tapped her shoulder. I still wasn't quite up to talking yet…

"Mhh?"

As she turned again she altered the pressure between my legs and I sighed.

"Ash, we got the gay bracelets. Pouncing on each other and making out is what we're supposed to do anyway."

I decided not to mention the crotch incident.

She looked at me, a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh, right. Yeah. I had, uh, forgotten about that."

I bit my lip. She looked adorable confused as well. So she had forgotten about our acting game? I didn't quite know what to think about that.

She pushed herself off me (again) and faced a smirking Tom.

"Enjoy the show while it lasts, Tommy boy. I certainly enjoyed yours and the boys' yesterday."

He opened his mouth in protest but didn't get any further as a scantily clad Kyla walked back from the river, passing in front of him. Jennifer sighed something like 'boys…' before handing me what I had asked. I thanked her and kept my eyes to myself as she walked away this time, earning me a smirk from Ashley.

I started to munch on my own toast – though Ashley took a few bites every now and then since hers was long gone -, observing the camp wake up around me.

Dani and Andrew were bickering over some picture he had just taken of her as Vanessa sat, bored, between them. Aiden was helping (or had been forced to help) Hannah and Jennifer with the washing up they already had. Tom was trying to persuade a pissed but dressed Kyla into making out with him while Jay watched, a smile playing on his lips. Samantha and Daniel were scheming in front of their breakfast, plotting their next move. They really made a pair, those two… Aaron and Peter were only just emerging from their tent, looking a little surprised at their recent proximity.

Finishing my toast I tried to get up but Ashley caught my hand.

"Where are you going?"

I smiled at her worried look.

"I'm going to socialise with other people than your tongue and the tent."

"But your tongue and mine were just about to become best friends!"

"I'm sure they were," I laughed, sticking said tongue out at her.

She made to bite it but I pulled out of her way, hopping to my feet. She pouted and turned to sulk but I caught her shoulder and leant in. Lightly pressing my lips to hers, I smiled.

"Can they still be friends?"

"Definitely."

I grinned at her before walking off to see Andrew. He was still in his 'discussion' with Dani when I stepped in.

"Uhm, hello, you totally have no rights on that picture Andy."

"I'm a photographer, I took it, I have the right to keep it."

"But it's a picture of me!"

I listened to see if they would mention what the picture showed but gave up and settled to talking to Vanessa. She greeted me with a smile when I sat down.

"Heya. Did you manage to sleep at all then?"

"What, you mean with Ashley snoring next to me?"

"She snores!?"

I laughed.

"No, she doesn't. It would ruin her reputation. She just looks cute."

The journalist frowned.

"Oh no Spencer, you're not whipped already are you?"

"Me? No way. I'm just saying she's cute…"

"More like hot, but then I can't testify to that since I've never slept with her. Not that she sleeps properly with many people…" she added the last part of her sentence under her breath and I cocked my eyebrow, intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, that's right. You're new to us aren't you."

"I suppose, this is the first real one on one conversation I've had with one of you guys since the start of the weekend."

"But I see you've thoroughly met Ashley," she winked, referring to my earlier actions.

I blushed. Just because I had become approximately accustomed to Ashley's teasing didn't mean I had come over the stuff I'd get from other people.

"I'm hesitating between two answers here. Either something along the lines that no, I haven't met her _really_ thoroughly yet, though I can't wait. Which would be what I should say due to my bloody white bracelet. Or my usual self would blush and stutter and blame the bracelet again. As it is, Ashley has messed me up enough already for me not to know which one to give you."

Vanessa laughed, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry honey, Ash does that to everyone."

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my earlier question."

"Mhh?"

"That she doesn't sleep with people."

"Oh she does, kiddo. She sleeps with many people. But rarely wakes up with them, if you know what I'm getting at."

I paused.

"Well… I already knew about that through rumours at school and stuff. Are all of them true?"

"Probably. And there certainly are many more we don't know about."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a journalist kid, I know a lot of things."

I turned back and glanced at Ashley. She had disappeared from our previous spot and was now sitting on a stool, busy mocking Aiden in his apron.

"Which is why I'm surprised to not see you floating around with a dazed look and slightly altered walk."

"Altered!?" I squeaked, a little too high pitch for it to sound natural.

Vanessa just laughed and I shut up, trying not to think about what would lead up to said stance. Too much of a good thing..?

"But I'm glad you're not, kiddo."

She was glad Ash and I hadn't had, uhm, cough blush, sex? Or that I wasn't limping around?

"Why? I mean..."

"Yeah, don't worry, I get you," she grinned. "Because this is the happiest I've seen her in a while, to be honest. So I don't know if it's you or if something has changed, but I've known 

Ashley for a while now. I saw her go down and start to resort to sex, alcohol, etc... "just for the hell of it" so yeah. Keep making her smile."

I recalled her conversation with Dani, yesterday. I guess I hadn't even thought about finding out more about the people I was with. I just took the situation as it came, that night in Ashley's room as she gave out the bracelets.

And, when I thought about it, not once had I wanted to go home. I was happy here with these people.

I was happy here with Ashley.

**There you go! So happy together... - - has been watching all gay films again since has come back. Luce is hot. Y/Y? - -  
Hope you enjoyed that and that I'm forgiven for the time away :)  
For those of you reading my queer Spashley smutiness, Childish Rhymes is soon to be updated. Just waiting to be betaed, basically.**

Chapter 10 up in the next 24 hours!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again dear readers! I'm happy to see that I'm still alive and/or not got burn marks around my wrists ;)  
Here's chapter ten as promised, I hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you to MissMaclay and ChrissieWOW for being the exaequo 200th reviewers on here! (Seriously, they arrived at the exact same time...) And, of course, thank you all of guys for the 199 other reviews :) Glad you seem to be enjoying this as much as I like writing it! Cheers all :D**

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to Nikki (**NothinButLove4U**) for her idea appearing in this chapter! Also, the girls aren't mine. But that doesn't matter, really, because I have a cat, and he keeps me warm in bed at night. Though Ashley would be nice too... - - trails off into the distance - -  
**Warning:** I was kinda writing CR at the same time, so I don't know if I got mixed up between the two and get you all suddenly to read M rated stuff. Would you mind if I did? :D

* * *

**Spencer** &** Ashley: Gay** bracelet

**Kyla** &** Tom: Couple** bracelet

**Dani** &** Jay: Couple** bracelet

**Vanessa** &** Andrew: Couple** bracelet

**Samantha** &** Daniel: Game admin **bracelet

**Jennifer** &** Hannah: Cook** bracelet

**Aaron **&** Peter: Whore** bracelet

**Aiden: Slave **bracelet

* * *

TPOR  
Chapter _10_ **(Woo!!)**

"So uh, what were you and Nessie talking about earlier?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

I raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Jealous, Ashley?"

"No, of course not! I was just wondering. And the way she put her arm around you and all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I bit my lip and tried as hard as I could not to laugh. Or aww.

I failed. Earned myself a whack on the arm.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Come on Ash, you couldn't have said that without thinking just how much I was going to taunt you about it."

"Yeah well… you taunt me, I'll tease you."

"In a way I'll like?"

"… Probably."

I shot her a grin worthy of a Colgate advert and she winked at me.

Aah, what I'm doing because of that bracelet. It's turned me from just a normal 'me' to a sex crazed Ashleysexual. Not that she and I have had sex or anything. Yet. Wait no, scratch the yet. I'm not thinking about that at all, since this is only for the weekend. Right?

Right. So now concentrate on dealing those cards, Carlin. Oh yes, because Daniel and Samantha had settled on us playing cards.

"Without clothes?" Ashley had asked.

"No."

"So what's the point?"

Oh, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley…

"Okay then. For Ashley, the winner at all the card tables gets whatever he or she likes for the afternoon."

"Much better."

Following that discussion, four tables had been set up and each had a different card game played on it. The player had to defeat every player on his table to then go and compete against the winners from the other tables to get the prize. So of course, the games were lively. Aiden in particular was doing the best he could, much to everyone else's amusement as you could hear grunts of frustration and hissing "yesss"s with every up and down in his game.

I didn't mind playing cards all that much, though it seemed like it was starting to bore Ashley. She was getting jumpy, moaning about how nothing was happening fast enough. To be honest, she wasn't such a great player either.

"Ash? Maybe if you concentrated on the game you'd enjoy it more, plus you'd get a chance at getting what you'd like for the day."

"Oh but baby C, I already get what I want," she smirked, losing one of her best cards to Daniel.

I raised an eyebrow, distractedly pinching one of Daniel's good cards back, ignoring his scowl.

"Oh really? And how would you manage that?"

"Sweetie, it's easy. I'd start with you since it seems that most of the camp is smitten with you by now anyway, so you'd be a good strategic start."

I watched her lose another card, to Hannah's hand this time. So much for her strategy skills...

"Sure, but how would you get me?"

I managed to get back one of Hannah's cards, keeping the game at the same stage it was before.

"Well, that's the easiest bit."

She leaned in and for a second the whole game stopped. Pressing her lips to my ear, she nonchalantly let her hand drop on to my thigh.

"I just have to...play with you in the right places. And... I think... I know exactly where."

My heart is beating way too fast. It's going to thump its way out of my rib cage now, I'm sure.

The singer pulled back smugly, taking in my flushed and struggling face. I hoped she didn't notice as I squeezed my legs together, because then I'd never hear the end of that.

I stayed silent for a while, easily taking the lead of the game. My dad was a great card game player, as well as any kind of board game really. The hours he had played with my siblings and I had achieved in making me a pretty good player.

Ashley had long since abandoned her set on the table and was now ambling around the camp, butt joining in other people's games as she went. I tried not to pay too much attention to her as she walked around. In vain. But it didn't change much to my game and fast enough both Hannah and Daniel had to give up as I won.

I sat back and smiled at then, stretching as I did so. Feeling Hannah's eyes on me I rectified my position quickly, a little uncomfortable. That was just too weird...

Getting up to see how the other tables were doing I almost went to sit close to Ashley till I caught Dani's eyes on me. Yeah, maybe that'd be pushing the puppy love a little too far. But anyway, what was Dani doing hawking us like that? I was supposed to act gay this weekend, right? So, logically, sitting next to my other gay comrade was normal.

But I still settled with sitting next to Kyla anyway. I observed the game for a while, deducing that even though Kyla was a better player than her sister, it wasn't by much. Soon enough, she showed her empty hands and sighed, looking at me.

"Well, we all knew I wouldn't be the winner. Who won at your table, Spence?"

"I did," I grinned smugly.

She pushed me playfully, in a 'no-way!' sort of manner, before turning back to me with a more serious look.

"So, what do you think of the weekend so far?"

"It's alright, I haven't got round to talking to everyone yet."

"Don't worry, you'll get time later on."

"Later this weekend? Aren't we leaving tonight?" Or had I just yet again failed at understanding information thrown at me? (Ok, in my defence, Kyla had told me about the weekend through a mouthful of fries just as she ran out of the snack bar we had been in, but still. I was the brainy one in the family.)

"Well yeah, but you're definitely coming back on one of these, right?"

I stayed silent. Why wouldn't I come back? It had been fun, after all.

"Whatever, we're pulling you back here anyway. Everyone likes you."

"Really?"

They did? How come? I mean, I had spent most of my time being teased by Ashley.

"Well... you put on quite a show last night," she grinned at me.

"Don't think too hard about it baby C, it's called 'the lesbian factor'. Girls love us because they want to have a taste of liberty, men watch because... well actually, I don't know if it's because they get turned on or because they're trying to learn how to do it right."

Ashley plopped down between us, grinning widely.

"Jay won on the other table. So, why are you two talking about last night?"

"We weren't talking about last night per se, just mentioning it. I said everyone liked Spencer and we'd love to have her back."

"I really do agree. I'd love to have her back. Possibly her front, as well."

Kyla groaned at this as Ashley smirked and I silently contemplated the idea before severely blushing as I realised what I was doing.

"Oh come on Ky, stop being such a prude."

"I'm not being a prude! I just don't need to know about your sexual fantasies."

"You just won't admit lesbian sex is so much better."

"You have absolutely no way of backing that up," the brunette shot back at the smirking girl next to me. Oh ho, so this was a fiery subject of conversation between the two siblings then?

"Yeah, I do. When two girls fuck, one of them doesn't have to simulate orgasm."

"I've never had to do that!"

"I wasn't implying you had ever had to. But you instantly felt concerned, thus proving my point."

A triumphant Ashley faced me, turning her back to her fuming sister.

"Hey babe. I missed you."

"Hey. Uhm. Hi."

Oh, I do love sounding like an illiterate carp.

"But you know what? My tongue missed you even more."

She pulled my neck down, pressing our lips together. I let the heart attack sensation wash over me before pulling back as I felt her try to get, ah, closer.

I turned my head and blushed. First public kiss that wasn't a dare. The whole camp had seen. And I felt the need to squeeze my legs together again. This was going to be...complicated.

Ashley arched her eyebrow but said nothing as Aaron triumphantly showed his game to the rest of the table, resulting in a concerto of groans from Tom, Vanessa, Dani and Samantha as they had to give up the prize.

Only Aiden's table was left, and, to be honest, Aiden was playing it off quite well. He was facing Andrew, Jennifer and Peter and was truly slamming his cards on the table. It was quite funny, seeing this muscled basket-ball player getting frustrated over 52 small pieces of coloured card.

The rest of us sat back, watching the game every now and then but otherwise just talking amongst ourselves. Hannah somehow ended up to my right and she gave me a tentative smile.

"Hey."

"Hi Hannah. Good game, earlier. Where do you play? Some of those are real casino table techniques."

"Oh." She blushed. "I mostly learn from books. I've got this strategy book at home and I used to love flipping through it when I was younger."

As usual, Ashley decided she'd join the conversation.

"You're not boring baby C, are you sugar?"

"No she's not, we we're just talking about where she learnt some of the hand tours she used on me earlier," I explained.

"Oh? I can teach you some of those too..."

Hannah and I both blushed. Though I was glad to see that Hannah's hue was slightly deeper than mine. You know. It's always comforting to know that you're not the worse.

"We weren't talking about...those tricks, Ashley," she murmured.

"Mhh. Just stuff from a book she has."

"I was probably the most interesting thing she ever flipped through anyway. Spencer, did you know that Hannah always licks the tip of her finger before turning a page? And that she holds the book trapped between her index and pinkie and her middle finger and ring finger?"

I looked confused as Hannah quickly turned her head, looking the other way.

"Why is this important?"

"I'll tell you later. When I can show you. Right now, it looks like the ADHD kid is going to win."

"You mean Aiden?"

"Yeah, you've never seen him after a can of Red Bull."

"Do I want to?"

"It's a laugh in the first ten minutes, then it's like dealing with a five year old who's got a crave for chocolate."

"Oh..."

I had never tried that, but from the look on her face it probably wasn't an enjoyable experience.

I turned to have a look at the table, and indeed from where we were Aiden was clearly taking the lead. He looked like an overjoyed puppy. Approximately as comical as when he was slamming the cards down...

A few minutes later and Aiden was declared winner of his table. He jumped up, pumping his fist in the air and dancing some sort of dance that wouldn't even be worthy of Madison. He only calmed down (a little) when Dani moved behind him and flicked the back of his head, resulting in him rubbing his skull with a hurt look on his face.

Samantha stood up.

"So the winners from each table are Jay, Aaron, Spencer and Aiden."

"Oh great, we've got an equal number in boys and girls!" chirped Ashley, giving Aiden a sweet look.

It rolled off him as he was still high up after his victory, shooting a proud grin at Kyla.

"Spencer versus Jay, Aaron versus Aiden. Switch table so that it's a new game to both of you. Good luck."

She smiled and I settled down in front of Jay. As he dealed the cards I had a bad gut feeling. I was starting off with a bad hand of cards, and it was going to take a lot of luck to get it back level. Ten minutes later I was down, and Jay was proclaimed winner.

Ashley came over to give me a consoling kiss. Which worked quite well since my mind instantly forgot I had just lost. It also forgot everything else. But hey, life isn't perfect.

I watched the rest of the games distractedly and went to settle next to Andrew, slowly working my way round the group.

"Heya hun."

"Hey Andy, can I sit here?"

"Sure thing sweetie, you can even sit on my knees if you like."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly and sat next to him, showing his camera.

"So you work with Vanessa for the campus newspaper, right?"

"Yeah, as a photographer."

"I'd got that far," I grinned. "How come you know Ash then?"

"Oh, I had to do a shoot for her for one of the editions. She thought I was gay and decided we were going to stick together," he said, his eyes shining mirthfully.

"Just because she thought you were gay?"

"Yeah, I think Ashley just likes being surrounded by rainbows. Probably why you appeal to her so much."

I hesitated about answering to that but decided to ignore it. I wasn't going to lie, and I wasn't going to declare my Ashleysexuality just yet either.

"I didn't know _you _were gay."

"Oh, I'm not," he laughed. "Though I have nothing wrong with it. I just guess Ashley got her gaydar wrong."

"Seriously!?"

He nodded. Yet another flaw in the princess' gaydar. So did this mean mine really was better than hers? If so, I was going to make so much fun of her because of that…

"Why did you need to do shots of her for the paper anyway?"

"We had a survey on who were the hottest people at school, and it was no surprise when the hottest couple from the moment won."

"Hottest couple? So was Ashley with Dani or something?"

"What? Oh no, 'course not. Nah, it was Aiden and Ash back then. So I was asked to go and take shoots of them around the campus ground and they… Spencer are you alright?"

No.

"Aiden and Ash? As in Aiden the guy who's jiggling around over there because he's just won against Aaron?"

"Well… yeah. Do you know any others?"

Okay, that makes sense. I didn't know they'd gone out with each other. From the way Ashley and him interacted now, it certainly didn't look like they had ever been close. Close. Just how close had they been?

Wait, Carlin. That's none of your business. What Ashley did with her ex-boyfriends doesn't concern you.

"So uh, what happened?" I asked in what I hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Oh. Madison had a fit and got all of the cheerleaders to tear out Ashley's face from their papers. And then she ran off with Aiden."

"…which girl has Aiden not gone out with?"

"…You? Unless you like him? Good luck with getting him out of Kyla's grip…"

I violently shook my head and the Asian boy grinned approvingly.

"How do you like the weekend with us? I remember my first weekend. It's a bit… startling. Being pushed into their world like this. You get used to it eventually."

"I've enjoyed it, I just regret not seeing more of you guys. Not that hanging out with Ashley annoys me in any way…"

"Yeah, I think we all saw that," he smirked.

I smiled weakly at him before a sudden roar interrupted our conversation.

"I WON!! I BEAT ALL OF YOU LOSERS!! I TOTALLY ROCK!!"

"Oh, perh-lease. Somebody shut him up before he starts to sing 'I'm the king of the castle'…"

Ashley, sitting with her back pressed against her tree, watched Aiden jump around with a look of utter pity and contempt on her face. Weird. I'd have to ask her about this ex-boyfriend business.

A few people got up to high-five Aiden before Daniel asked him what he wanted for the afternoon. I caught Aiden's eyes lingering on the keg of beer in the corner, followed by my legs till they finally settled on a slightly miffed Kyla.

"Uh, I want my girlfriend back for the afternoon."

"Granted!"

Aiden shot Kyla his best playboy grin before walking over to pick his prize up Hollywood style and carrying her out of the clearing, only glancing back to stick his tongue out at Tom. There was a silence once he had left, everyone a bit taken aback at him just leaving off with her like that. Well. No one would be heading that way for the afternoon then…

The silence lasted a few moments more till Ashley yawned loudly.

"Well, I'm bored. I suggest Aaron and Peter go join Aiden while Dani distracts Kyla and then the boys can have a threesome. Yes?"

"What!?" came the answer from two of the boys, as the rest of camp was overcome with laughter at their astonished faces.

_Somewhere in the surrounding forest._

_"What do you think they're laughing at?"_

"_Bah, Ashley probably did a pervy joke or something. Now, finish what you started. We only have the afternoon to have fun."_

"_Mhh…"_

**There you go!**

**For the next updates, I'm very busy at the moment, a lot of stuff to do. I've got some bits and pieces and I really do hope I'll be able to get them together in time for you guys. Feel free to give me a kick up the arse every now and then when I need it :) - -glances at Starfrosted and -X-It's-Only-Life-X- ;) - -**

Also, the end of the 1st weekend is getting closer and closer! Are you guys still hot for a sequel? Still open for ideas!

**All reviews answered, as usual :)**

x


	11. Chapter 11

**AlrightIknowit'sbeentwoweeksandI'mreallyreallysorrypleasedon'thitmeifyou'renicetomeyougettospendawholenightwithme!! -hides- Come on guys, a night with me? Priceless. We'll talk about Shakespeare and stuff :)**

**Anyhow, here is the...before last chapter! Bit of drama in here, you'll see. Once again, sorry for the delay and enjoy! Also! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CHRISSIE!!**

**Disclaimer: Spashley:not mine, Katy Perry:not mine, queer freakout: not mine.  
Warning: NOT EVEN A KISS! BLARGH! Must catch myself up :p**

**

* * *

**

(Can't be bothered with putting the characters names. You know them by now...)

**Chapter 11**

Here I was, confronted with an extremely hard decision. Possibly the hardest I had ever had in my whole teenage life.

In front of me lay Ashley, her face flushed and her eyes closed, chest heaving, not wearing much either. And it wasn't even due to me. In fact, we were busy putting the sleeping bags away, which, in its self, is a very hard task.

Ashley had stripped her shirt off earlier on, leaving her in a simple tank top and girl boxers. Someone up there didn't like me… Though, I guess there was no doubt as to that, seeing that now I may be an Ashleysexual and all…

A guttural moan tore me from my thoughts, sending a shiver down my spine as I met Ashley's hazelnut eyes.

"Speeeeeence. Why do they never make the bags big enough for the sleeping bags to get back in?"

"Because they… I don't know. Listen, why don't we just ask Aiden to do this?"

"Uh huh, well you're the one who's going to get him. I gave up on het sex a long time ago."

Ugh. No way was I going to walk up on him and Ky. I sighed and leant forwards to give Ash a hand. We had had an agreement: I'd put the mattresses away while she rolled the sleeping bags and stuffed them in their bags. But somehow, I had managed to finish before her and had been enjoying the spectacle of her not wearing much and struggling with resisting shapeless bags.

With a few expert 'hands and feet' collaboration, the two sleeping bags were launched outside for the people who were packing the cars and Ashley collapsed on the hard floor of the tent.

"Normally I always get someone else to do that for me."

"Who, the person you slept with?"

Oh ho, double meaning here.

"Most of the time," she grined, meaning that she was probably answering the second meaning of my question. I sighed and rolled my eyes before setting my hands on the bottom of her back and shoving her out of the tent.

"Come on! Once we're done with this, you'll be able to laze around and talk about your over-active sex life, but not right now."

I set aside the pangs I felt as I said that, focusing instead on her ass as she stretched before me. What!? I can't help but look when she's wiggling in front of me, right? That's like, totally the best excuse.

Oh man, she's going to be pulling out ground pegs wearing those shorts. And I'm not going to look this time, because… because… Why can't I even find good reasons to act straight anymore!?

I sighed and got to it, putting our tent away as fast as I could before finally sprawling out on the ground, Ashley not long to join me down there. Tents were so much worse than sleeping bags…

"I'm exhausted," moaned the girl next to me.

Dani, passing near us at that time smirked.

"Yeah, because normally the only exercise she gets is sex."

"And Spencer probably tired her out last night anyway," giggled Samantha as she trotted after her.

Spencer, thou shall not blush. Thou shall not meditate on how thou could tire her out. Thou shall not picture thou self and Ashley tiring each other out!

I groaned and turned over in the grass, burying my face in the nook of my shoulder. This was getting out of hand. You know what? I blame my hormones. Ashley is a too-vigorous-gay-hormones creator. I have the answer to all of my problems.

I suddenly felt like sharing my new found discovery with someone when Daniel called out.

"Hey, has anyone seen the queer twins? Their tent is still up."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Aaron or Pete since the card game..."

I stood up, turning and holding a hand out to Ash.

"Come on, we can go get them instead of wetting our asses here."

"But I like being wet."

I almost choked on my saliva, barely managing a "I'm sure you do," before turning my head slightly. She got me every time...

Using my hand to pull herself up, she led me to one side of camp. Her wavy chocolate hair twirled as she looked around the clearing.

"Nope, can't see the other two queers here."

I blushed.

"By 'other' are you implying that I too am part of your colourful team?"

"Of course."

She flashed me a grin and I just shook my head, a smile on my lips nonetheless.

"Anyway, ideas as to where they could be?"

"Tent?"

"Let's."

We skirted the edge of the camp, walking towards the single man tent. I chuckled as I remembered the boys' faces as they realised which tent they had. Ashley scratched the fabric on the side of their tent before bending down to call out their names.

Once again, I feel like I'm stressing this point a lot : she looks really good from this angle.

She stood up to face me and I didn't quite manage to bring my eyes up to her face in time. The brunette smirked knowingly at me.

"They're not here. Still want to find them or too busy doing something else?"

Or rather, wishing to be able to do that something else… How dirty of me. The devil on my shoulder cackled.

"Uh, no. We can keep going."

"Hard choice eh, baby C?"

I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed, leading the way out of camp. Ash suggested we head towards the river and start from there. She started to hum a song as we walked, and I unconsciously walked closer to her, trying to identify it. She raised an eyebrow at me when my arm brushed against her hip.

"You obviously can't keep your eyes off me, but I see you can't keep your hands off me either, Carlin?"

"Honestly? No."

I smirked at her, and just as she was started to get that dangerous (well, you know...) look in her eyes, a strangled shout interrupted us.

Okay, I don't even know if I WANT to be gay, but why aren't people even letting me TRY it out!? I was about to let out a growl of frustration before registering what I had just heard.

"I can't believe you!"

"Babe, I thought that…"

"Stop calling me babe! And I don't care what you thought Pete: it was wrong!"

"What I did or what I thought?"

"Both!"

Ashley gave me a worried glance before hurrying to where the two boys' voices were coming from. When we arrived the two were standing apart, Peter wearing a desperate look on his face.

"What's going on here?" asked the girl by my side.

The pair twirled around.

"Nothing," spat the model.

From the look on his face, I wouldn't have used the word "nothing"… His normally playful baby blue eyes now portrayed some sort of angry confusion. Mixed emotions much?

"Listen ba- Aaron. I'm honestly sorry if I misunderstood how you've been acting for the past two days, and even the weeks before that, but I don't regret what happened."

"What happened then?" Ashley looked at Aaron.

There was a silence during which Peter passed a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. Aaron scowled before turning to face Ashley.

"That… that bastard tried to kiss me!"

"And…? You didn't enjoy it?" she said, not really seeing the problem.

I winced as the situation suddenly became clear.

"Enjoy it!? I'm not a bloody fag!"

The word made us all jump, including Aaron who looked momentarily taken aback by what he had just yelled before storming off, leaving the two of us with Peter.

He made to follow the model but Ashley put a hand on his arm.

"Let him be, Peter. You would only make it worse by going now."

He threw her a distraught look before sinking down to the ground, his head in his arms. After a minute or two of anxious silence his muffled voice surfaced again.

"I thought he wanted it…"

"Sugar, we all did. You two have been dancing around each other all weekend."

"Heh, dancing."

A hint of a smile appeared on his lips as he looked up before going back to his hands. I looked on, not quite sure what to do. Ashley knew him better than I did.

"…You know, that's the second time I've been called that."

"Fag?"

He nodded. Ashley sat down next to him, holding onto his arm.

"Hey come on Pete, we've already talked about this. I thought you knew better than to let other people's words bring you down."

"But this isn't just an "other person" Ash! Aaron is… special."

"Then go get him Tiger! It's more than obvious he likes you; he just can't admit it to himself yet. Out of all people you should know… Being gay is hard. It engages to taking on a lot of things, just for the sake of being who you are. If you like, one of Us can go and have a word with him later, but for now he needs to think it over. Or I'll personally go and knock some sense in him."

She mimed the act by softly punching Peter in the arm. The boy didn't look up, and it took a bit more patience for him to talk again.

"You were looking for... us?"

"Oh, we're starting to pack the stuff up and were wondering where you were. But don't worry, we can ask Aiden to do your things. Just… take your time to come out, honey."

Peter didn't answer and after a while Ashley got up and pulled away.

I followed her back to camp, almost tripping over a branch in my hurry to catch her up.

"Wow…"

"I know. Now we've got two heartbroken queers to look after."

"Hey! Don't be harsh, Ash. That could have been us."

"Us? What do you mean baby C? And when did you and I become an 'us'?"

I ignored the second part of her sentence, only slightly blushing.

"Well, you know… the whole game and general gayness. And then me, and you, and the kiss. I could be the one running away."

"Uh, I didn't quite catch all of that but I'd like to point out that you're the one who kissed me in the first place. So I should be the one running and screaming out that you're a dyke, a carpet muncher, a veggie, a slip…"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I laughed, putting a finger against her lips.

"But I'm not doing all of that."

"You're not, indeed."

"Because I really like it when you kiss me."

She smirked and I blushed, looking straight at the track as we approached camp. I could feel her arrogant smirk next to me, provoking me.

"Not going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you really like it when I kiss you too."

"How do you know this? Or is it just my ego?"

"Hey! There's a reason I have such a big ego: it's because I'm always right. And... you whimpered my name in your sleep last night."

She shot me a grin, stopping me in my tracks as I processed the information. Just as I was going to ask her more about this, she sped off, leaving me to run after her.

"Ash! Ash get back here! I didn't really do that, did I!? What else did I do? Ash!"

All activity stopped in the camp as they stopped to watch us run after each other, Ashley laughing as I scrambled, blushing, after her. Jennifer joined in, and it somehow ended in this giant game of tag around the camp. It was only when a very ruffled up Kyla and Aiden walked back into camp that we finished playing around and, through fits of laughter, packed the remaining things in the cars.

Peter had trudged back into the clearing by that time, but was busy being moody on one side of the camp. Finally, just as we started to all head for our designated seats did Aaron appear, a scowl on his face. After some mumbled conversation with Daniel, he convinced him to exchange places in Ashley's car and got out of having to sit next to Peter for the whole trip home.

I sat in next to Ashley, checking my watch. Half past six. We hadn't been here long enough. The engines started up and, with one last look to the slightly flattened grass behind us, I turned to concentrate on what Ash was saying.

"So, did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was great," I grinned and she winked at me, brushing her hand against my arm as she reached over me to get something from the glove box.

"Here, my phone number. You know Kyla, so there wouldn't have been a problem to get back to me, but you know..."

I nodded and smirked as I took the white slip of paper, putting it into my wallet.

Conclusions of the weekend? I had kissed a girl, hung out with gay people, played a game of strip hide and seek, and won a phone number. And a white bracelet. I looked down at it, smiling as I finally recognised the song she had been singing earlier.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it..."_

**There you go, only a chapter (and a bonus :)) to go. So, you guys fond of the AaronxPeter couple? What would you like to see in the final chapter or in the next weekend? Send reviews ;)**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have absolutely no excuse. Except possibly life it's self. But now I've got a ten day break, so yeah :p  
I am currently sitting on my bathroom floor, wrapped in a towel, dripping down on the keyboard. Yup, I hopped out of the shower and finished writing this up for you guys about ten minutes ago. If that isn't (belated) devotion, I don't know what it is :) Since I should be finishing the rainbow effect on my art project (don't ask) or wrapping up my report for ECJS... Meh.**

**As for the reviews I received for the previous chapter, I'****m profoundly sorry I never answered them. For the new readers, know that I'm not usually this busy, just that here... Anyway. I enjoyed reading them, they cheered up my days. So, uhm. Oh yes. Warning and stuffles x3**

**Warning: A little fluff, nothing too serious. Considering I wrote it half naked :p  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, I don't deserve them. Thanks to Rachel and Nikki for the ideas that appear in this chapter.****  
**

**Oh, I know. You guys can blame Vivian for my late update. She distracts me a lot :p But, yeah. I... really, uhm. This is embarassing Viv, you're being mean, even from wherever you are at the Desucon. And having fun with male 19 year olds. Honestly...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, especially you, Life-Live-Love-Learn :p**

* * *

**TPOR  
Chapter 12**

"I think it's time for a drink."

"I agree."

"Hey! You two are not having alcohol on a Sunday night."

"Who says so?"

"Me."

I watched, amused, as Kyla and Ashley started their fight while Aiden inched off to get himself a drink, unseen by the two girls. The others had only just left, yawning and smiling with what the weekend had brought them. I silently looked at the bracelets, left on the table near the door before looking down at mine.

The white bracelet. The one that had got me into all of this. I was about to take it off when Aiden slinked back into the room, beer in hand, and collapsed into one of the chairs, looking up at the two Davies sisters.

"Aiden, where did you get that?"

"Your fridge."

"Urgh!" Kyla groaned in frustration, stomping out of the room. I looked after her but Ashley waved it off.

"Don't worry, it's just Kyla being Kyla. Along with her being tired, I suppose."

With that she came and settled on my knees, stealing sips from Aiden's beer. For a second I hesitated on where to put my hands, about to rest them on either side of the couch before Ash grabbed them, circling them around her waist. I blushed. The weekend was over. No?

Aiden threw his head back and sighed.

"Tom's a retard."

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Ashley looked back at him.

"So are you but I ain't complaining."

"That's not true, you're always complaining."

"Yeah well... whatever."

Great comeback Ash, it makes me feel good that not even you can be perfect.

She leaned back into me, sighing softly.

"I don't want this to be over. This weekend was by far one of the best."

"Are you kidding? I had to be a bloody slave."

"We don't care about you, Aid."

"I think Ash just meant that since I was there, the weekend was awesome. Because I am obviously a source of awesomeness."

The two raised their eyebrows, surprised at my sudden surge of self confidence. There was another silence before Ashley started to laugh. Aiden was quick to follow, and, pondering on how I should take their reaction, I ended up laughing as well.

Which ended up with us in fits on the floor, gasping for air. The best bit by far was when Ashley, finishing off Aiden's beer, ended spitting it all back out as a new fit of laughter started up.

A good ten minutes later, Ashley staggered up and gave me a hand, heaving me up to her height.

"I needed that," she chuckled before Aiden sent her a warning glance, clutching his stomach.

"No more, please!"

"I thought you had abs?"

"...Whatever."

I see it is not epic comeback night tonight. I was about to turn to tell Ashley I should go when she caught my hand between her fingers and pulled me off through the house. Looking back at me, she caught my questioning gaze and smiled.

"I'm bringing you somewhere."

"No kidding, Ash. Where?"

"You'll see."

Okay, what's with the mysteriousness? I just wanted to get back home and think about all this gay thing. And what was going to happen with Ash from now on. I mean, we really didn't evolve in the same kind of area at King. So I didn't know if we'd be able to see each other from now on or if this weekend was just a one off thing...

Which I seriously hope it isn't. Because I guess I kinda really do like her. After two days with her. Oh, this is ridiculous. – Viv...I'm so lame, eh :p –

I came back to what was happening when Ash let go of my hand to open a door, suddenly cooling me down in the rush of cold air that billowed into the house. Smiling at me, she caught my hand again and guided me through said door, taking me outside.

There, lighted by eerie white lights, was the pool. I gawped at Ashley.

"We're not going to swim at half past ten on a Sunday night!"

"Why not?"

"..Because it's half past ten on a Sunday night."

"You're no fun, Spence. Come on, it'll be fine."

She pouted at me. Oh dear. I'll always loose against this girl.

"Alright but... my swimming costume is packed in the car and I really don't want to..."

I was interrupted by the sight of Ashley stripping in front of me. I felt my cheeks, neck, and, well, whole body, blush, reaching an unnaturally high temperature. And she was only still in her bra and underwear. I'm so whipped.

"Ash..." I squeaked, trying to turn my gaze away. And failing.

"What's up, baby C? Enjoying the view?" she answered, riding herself of her bra.

I gasped and felt my blush intensify.

"You're not stripping in front of me, are you?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Carlin?"

Oh, right.

"Why?"

"I said, the fun's not over yet."

She grinned at me and must've taken pity of my pathetic look because she simply dived into the pool like that, keeping her thong on. Not that it covered much of her body up, but yeah.

I swallowed. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to go home, greet my dad, yell at my brother, possibly say hi to my mother if she was there, pop in to see Clay and then collapse in my bed to meditate on what a bad, bad girl I had been during the weekend. –Heh, the author's just having a little fun here :p Spence isn't bad...is she?—

Right now I was apt at collapsing on the cool tiles in front of the pool as Ashley resurfaced and set her hands on the side, hauling herself out. I tried to ignore the droplets of water trickling down her body, dripping down into a puddle at her feet. Oh, she has a toe ring. I hadn't noticed. What a nice toe ring. I like toe rings. I'm not sure I could have one though. It must be uncomfortable. In shoes and stuff. Because it's on your toe and you're not supposed to have rings on your toes. More like on your fingers. So toe rings make no sense even if hers looks really nice and oh god I'm rambling and I have to stop and why the hell is she walking towards me with that look on her face and...bollocks.

I gulped and looked into her hazel nut eyes, feeling my heart rate increase more than it had already. She leant in and grazed her lips against my ear, whispering hotly. I shivered at the coolness of her lips and the water dripping down from her hair to my collar bone.

"Come, baby C... Come with me."

Why was she doing this to me? To make me squirm? Because she was managing that extremely well.

"Oh, Ash, I've been wanting to ask you, what's with your obsession with my ears? Because, like, all weekend you've been biting...and...licking and... Uhm. All that, to them. So, I was just wondering, why you did it and if there was any –"

Her laugh interrupted me.

"Oh Spencer, you're so cute. It's so easy to play with you. And, you're rambling."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You have cute ears."

"I'm not."

... Alright, my brain didn't assess what she had said fast enough. No big deal, it's late, and I've got a topless Ashley brushing up against me. Considering I may be an Ashleysexual, this does not bode well.

She smirked at me and somehow managed to tug my shirt off, leaving me in a pair of small shorts and my own blue bra.

"Come swimming now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh, trust me baby C. You want to. And anyway, considering how hot your skin is right now, you might need a cooling plunge in the water..."

I only blushed more.

She winked at me and turned to leave, diving into the water again. She has such a nice... uhm, underwear. Yeah, that's it. Underwear.

I sighed and sat down by the side of the pool, dangling my legs in the water. Ashley suddenly emerged between my legs, grinning at the cry that somehow managed to escape me.

"Hey you."

"Ashley. Please, don't stay there. I can't..."

"Take it anymore? Okay."

I gasped as her hands trailed up my thighs, stroking the skin there as her head dipped down, kissing the inside of my thighs softly.

"Ash!"

I had to fight against the desire to moan, to push myself closer to her. This was... not the moment.

I bit my lips and did my best to ignore her. Which didn't work very well as I felt myself getting increasingly turned on. I jumped as she suddenly licked behind my knee. Okay, what kind of person licks people behind their knees!?

I shuddered as she finally looked at me.

"I need to get in the pool now."

She smirked.

"I thought so much."

She leaned up and kissed my lower stomach before pushing herself away from the side and swimming to the centre of the pool. I gulped air down my throat before letting myself down in the water, gasping slightly as the cool water hit my warm...thighs.

Life is unfair.

I went all the way down, touching the bottom of the pool and staying there for as long as I could before kicking my way back up, resurfacing and throwing my blond hair back.

"You know, even if that move was cliché and you looked like Ariel, it was great."

I turned to look at Ash.

"You quote the Little Mermaid."

"What? No. I just loved the movie, when I was a kid."

"..Oh yeah?" I smirked at her, having regained a little of my self control thanks to my immersion down under. Oh god, that sounded so bad.

"Well, maybe I had a crush on her. But admit it! She's a red head, she's hot."

"I don't see the link."

"Oh, kid, you have so much to learn."

"...I liked the Aristocats."

"It's set in Paris, isn't it. You ever been there?"

"Nope, but I'd love to. Have you?"

"Yeah, as a kid, my dad brought me there. I was 13, he left me at the hotel and I buggered off to the gay quarter. Great city."

She smirked at me and I shook my head, smiling.

"You're so gay."

"Thanks, baby C. It's my aim in life."

For some reason that made me laugh, almost killing myself as Ashley threw herself at me, pushing me under the surface as I laughed. I came back up, spitting a mouthful of water at her.

"Heeeeey!"

"No, no. Ash, don't start a water fight, not with our, argh!"

I tried to dive out of the way as a spurt of water got thrown at me. I plunged and swam to the other side, looking up to see that she was following me. I barely had the time to grab a mouthful of air as she suddenly was there, trapping me against the wall of the pool.

Her breasts are rubbing against mine. She's too close. Had I told you I'm claustrophobic? I can't stand it when I get trapped. Especially not by another body. Hot, body.

"Why does this happen every time?" I whined, trying to ignore the building feeling in my lower stomach.

"We're meant to be stuck together, methinks."

"Do we really have to?"

"Oh, I can find a way of getting closer if you like."

She smiled at me, her nose wrinkling up. And that's when I gave up. There was no point in fighting against this girl. I had been hers from the moment I had heard her voice up there, on the DJ stand. Thousands of years ago...

She visibly sensed this and immediately leaned in, capturing my lips with hers. I sighed into the kiss. I had missed this feeling, her, close.

Her arms slithered around me, pulling me closer and effectively trapping us closer together. Heh, as if I was going to go anywhere now. My hands tangled themselves in her wet hair, pulling her further into me.

Her legs rubbed against mine and I moaned, thus letting her tongue into my mouth. Just the feeling of our tongues creating a new dance in the ballet that was our kiss made me melt. This girl could kiss. Girl. Oh fer gods sake.

She pulled away, letting us breathe and try to regulate both of our erratic heart beats. It definitely feels like I was made to be kissed by her. So why the hell do I need to breathe as well? That's just contradictory and useless. In my opinion.

"You know, Spencer. You're a great kisser."

I was about to open my lips to answer her when this sudden hollering invaded the air around us. Followed by a splash. I looked at her.

"Was that Aiden?"

"I think so."

We waited a few seconds but nothing came back up.

"...Where did he go?"

"Bah, hopefully he's drowned."

I tried not to laugh, for his sake. I really did, but Aiden suddenly re-emerging, grinning goofily at us was too much as I burst out laughing. Even Ashley had to fight against the smile on her lips.

"Oh dear, Aid..."

He ignored us and simply yelled up to some place above our heads.

"Kyla! Get down here!"

I grinned one last time before Ashley tugged on my hand.

"Fast, we'd better get out before he starts to think we're as drunk as him."

I nodded and followed her out, keeping my eyes away from her ass as she stepped out in front of me. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me before getting one for herself. We walked back into the house and she led me up the stairs, bringing me to her room. A sudden doubt overcame me.

"Ash, I... I can't stay tonight."

She turned to laugh at me.

"Oh, naughty thoughts baby C. I was just going to get you a dry pair of clothes and hair dryer before setting you back home."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Alright, maybe I had other intentions too, but maybe they just involved us playing a game of monopoly or something."

"Knowing you, you've probably got your own set of rules to monopoly."

"..."

I laughed before watching her bend down, looking for something to lend me.

"Well, how do trench pants and a simple shirt sound?"

"Perfect."

She threw said pair over at me, hopping off into her bathroom to dry her hair. I took the opportunity to get dressed, hugging the clothes against me. They smelt like Ashley.

I ambled into the bathroom, almost tripping over my feet as I found a stark naked Ashley. Drying her hair. How random does my life get!?

I turned away, hoping she hadn't seen me. Too late, I heard her scoff. Ah well. At least I'm not blushing. Well, not too much.

I waited in the room, playing with the strings of my trousers, looking around Ashley's room. Surprisingly, the bed seemed to be the most lived in. I guess that was where her and... other people spent the most of their time. I coughed awkwardly, before squeaking as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and lips depositing themselves on my neck.

"Hello."

"...Hi."

We stayed like that for a moment, me getting lost in the feeling of her necking me. Before I kicked myself. It was seriously getting late.

"I, uh, I should go."

"Mhh.." was the only answer I got.

I waited a few more minutes till she disentangled herself from me. Grabbing her purse, she nodded to the door.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Oh but, you don't have to."

"It's way too late to call your parents. And anyway, I want to."

"...Okay."

I didn't even get to thank Kyla as Ash opened the door to her car.

The trip back was silent, the radio doing the conversation. I didn't even wonder how Ashley knew where I lived. I had learnt to just accept that she had supernatural powers.

We pulled up in front of my house and she got out, coming over to let me out.

"Oh, how gallant of you," I grinned.

She smiled and walked me up to the porch. We stayed there for a few seconds, hesitating on how to end this weekend. Just as I saw her about to lean in to me, the door flew open and my mother appeared.

"Oh, hey Spencer. Listen, I have an emergency at hospital. I have to go."

"Mum, this is Ashley. She's one of the people I was with this.."

"Yes, later Spencer. Those aren't your clothes."

"No, they're Ash's, mine got wet."

"That's great! Bye."

I looked at her, amazed as she got in her car and roared off.

Ashley looked at me, bemused.

"Alright, nice family you have there."

"She's not normally like that... I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby C. Well, I gotta go, check if the other two haven't set fire to the house yet."

"Mhh."

"I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Of course."

"It was fun."

"I think so too."

"Bye, baby C."

"Bye Ash."

The door closed. I looked down at my bracelet. Indeed. It had been fun.

**There you go, final chapter of the first weekend. Second weekend chapters coming up as soon as possible :)**

**I promise I'll answer you all this time.**

**_

* * *

_**

Random conversations with people, about TPOR

_I use a French version of msn, thus 'dit' means 'said'. I'm the Kid, Rachel - a friend -is the Freak (and Mukti is her indian boyfriend). Also, I figure the "python in the sky" is a rainbow. I don't know, don't ask, Rachel is weird. And I don't even know why we were talking about rainbows. _

**The bFreak/b dit :  
Talking of the python of the sky, how's your chapter going on?  
Kid dit :  
Sorry?  
Kid dit :  
Oh. Right  
Kid dit :  
You're queer  
The bFreak/b dit :  
You wish  
Kid dit :  
STILL HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE IT  
Kid dit :  
SHALL KILL SELF  
Kid dit :  
...SOON  
The bFreak/b dit :  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
The bFreak/b dit :  
YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL YOURSELF UNTIL AARON AND PETER MAKE UP (or out... or both)  
Kid dit :  
XD  
Kid dit :  
meh...  
Kid dit :  
Ineed a girlfriend  
The bFreak/b dit :  
I need Mukti but he's busy asking furniture out.  
Kid dit :  
...You mean like Aiden?  
The bFreak/b dit :  
Oh dear. I'm in love with an Aiden.  
Kid dit :  
Argh! -scream-  
The bFreak/b dit :  
-laughs-  
The bFreak/b dit :  
Well if Kyla can deal with it, I can ;) I even have my own Ashley (you, fyi)  
Kid dit :  
Oh cheers, comparing me to a sex crazed lesbian!  
Kid dit :  
Oh. Wait...  
The bFreak/b dit :  
Think it through Annabelle x3  
Kid dit:  
Shhh...**

_There you go, I told you it was random. Now you know I'm " a sex crazed lesbian" and that "I need a girlfriend". Anyone interested? X3 See all of you guys soon, Bonus and 2nd weekend soon!_

**xx**

* * *


	13. Anybody out there?

**Hello, dear readers. This is not a TPOR chapter, and what my characters do in the following words does not affect the rest of the fanfic.**

**The intermediary chapter – c'est à dire, the chapter making the link between this weekend and the next one, shall be posted right after this note, once I get a few comments.**

**I'm afraid I'm going to have to be serious in these next few sentences. There shall be a longer explanation at the end.**

**Warning: This contains explicit self harm scenes and underage drinking, amongst other things. If you do not feel like reading it, then you are welcome to skip it and read the conclusion at the end (please do).**

**Disclaimer: The characters here are mine, and though there is no interaction with any of the characters from the series, the scenes refer back to what happened in chapter 11. Also, I strongly hesitated upon posting this, but something happened a couple of weeks ago which convinced me. If you don't enjoy, at least read attentively.**

**-Also, I can't write emo angst for a shit :p So bear with me, I'm trying to get a point across. –**

* * *

The blonde teen looked down at his plate of food before pushing it away, disgusted. He certainly didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like anything, actually. He was a nothing.

Blue eyes scanned the room, looking for something, anything, that would make the feeling come back. The first thing they stopped on was a picture. Of Him. And instantly, guilt. For letting himself forget, for letting himself go on without Him. The 17 year old couldn't totally overlook what had happened, though. Because there were the Others, too. They were there. Always. Their eyes on him, their words, their scowls.

Aaron gritted his teeth as his eyes suddenly burned to life, becoming steel grey. The cold desperation took over his body and suddenly he was moving. Somehow, he heaved his body up the stairs, to the bathroom, locking the door. Even though he was alone in the house. This was still his moment. He had to be alone. All alone.

Frantic search for his blade. Where had he left it last? There. Behind his comb.

Gripping the cold metal between his fingers, he felt the first wave of relief. His sleeves were pulled up and he barely took a glance to find where to position the razor on his skin. Pressing down slightly, he looked up to the mirror, forcing himself to fix his own face.

As the hand holding the blade suddenly slashed, feeling came flooding back. Feeling. And there, in the mirror, he could see who he was. What he was.

Aaron was a fag. Aaron was a queer. Aaron was disgusting. Aaron was gay.

---

Sound, lights, smells, all blended into one. One glass. The one between his fingers. One feeling. The one as the liquid burnt a path down his throat.

Peter looked over to the barman, nodding. More. More: he could still feel his heart beating. More: the contents of his stomach were still down there. More: Aaron. He could still say his name. And fuck, he had the money to drink himself senseless.

Glances of pity and disgust from the people surrounding him. Oh, if only they knew. If only they knew what his true crime was.

His hazed eyes skimmed through the dancing blur, wondering who he had come with tonight. A girl? A boy? Was there even someone out there? Was there anyone out there?

His hand closed around the glass that had been put in front of him. He tipped it back, barely flinching as the alcohol poured down him.

His pocket was vibrating. His hand fumbled for a moment with the zip before pulling his phone out, putting it in front of him. His eyes suddenly focused on the background.

There he was. Aaron.

Fuck, he needed to change that picture.

Ignoring the text he had just received, Peter stumbled out, pushing his way through the crowd. Shuddering as the cold air slammed against his face, he caught himself on the wall.

The walls. They were his friends. The slimy, grim, dark walls. They were always there. Always there to support him as his stomach heaved, as it was now. It ended up by coming back the way it came. It always did. Somewhere, in a forgotten, stinking alley.

Because that was how Peter was. Just a waste of time and space.

He knew he was going to drink himself to sleep, only to wake up, find another bar, and start all over. Maybe he'd destroy enough of his brain cells to forget, to erase the memory of his angel. Maybe.

But he hadn't managed yet.

* * *

**There. I am very sorry for not sticking to what I had said and keeping this story light and funny, but I figured that since I had a few readers on here, I might as well leave a message before leaving you guys to go and write the second weekend.**

**Homosexuality is one of the top reasons for teenage suicide, self harm, binge drinking, eating disorders, depression, family tension, hate, homicides. The list goes on. (Do not get me wrong, I'm not saying that if you are in included in any of the above you're gay, and vice versa. Just pointing out facts.)**

**In eight countries, you still face death penalty for sodomy and any suspected homosexuality. In others, lifelong imprisonment.**

**Most laws and regulations don't yet permit partners to be together in hospitals, share taxes, as is the case for heterosexual married couples. (flag wave for California though :p)**

**The American Army does not accept gays and lesbians amongst their ranks, and any discovered homosexual will be sent home, without his or her allocated pension.**

**Yet, we're now in 2008. Inter-racial marriage has been allowed – not so long ago, when you put it to scale, but hey -, man has walked on the moon –coughcough-, science is forever moving forward, hell, we're even assisting to one of the most history altering elections in the world. But gays? No way. Too different.**

**I know some of you won't agree with me. That maybe I'm exaggerating. That I'm focusing on the negative side and not seeing all those who support us – gays, lesbians, bisexuals and trans.**

**But while we have not been accepted, then the struggle is not over.**

**Maybe you have great parents and friends, and are happy and out -in this case, I guess you don't really feel concerned by this, but be aware that it's still there. Or maybe you're straight and reading Spashley for the kicks ;) But we're not all that lucky. I mean, I'm glad some of you are like that. And maybe it's actually most of you. But sometimes "most" is not enough. Some of us are still hesitating on what we are. Or maybe you're getting your head flushed down the toilet and cigarette burns on your arms.**

**For that, "most" is not enough. There's no reason why we shouldn't put up a fight, and as much as I know that there's no such thing as a perfect world, it's up to us to get as close and as good a life as we can – not only for us, but for all the 'dykes' and 'fags' that'll follow…**

**If you have a friend, no. Wait. If you know ****anyone ****that's on that rocky rainbow edge, then be there. You may not feel like that's much, but not being alone is huge. You always need a partner in crime :) And, please, I know I'm goofy and a tad too flaming, but I can listen and damn well be there. I'm only an email away. And all the others are too. There'll always be someone out there. I'm being as serious as someone wearing rainbow underwear and a waistcoat can be…**

**Also (I'm almost done, stay with me), education truly is the key. There are thousands of kids out there who grow up not knowing, and their thoughts about gays are their parents' one. Or how weird that guy next door looks on Friday nights, wearing that tight pink top.**

**But telling them could make a difference. Most people don't know all of the facts, ignore what's going on. I hardly know, so really, what I'm writing here is either new to you, or poorly written and useless. But when people suddenly discover some of our cases (Sorry, I keep saying our and we – I know my girlfriend hates this :p . If you're straight, or are hesitating, please don't feel insulted – which you shouldn't, really, because despite all this, being gay is awesome x3 ) then they're bloody kicked into action and awareness. Trust me, I've seen it happen.**

**So if you ever get the occasion, go up and throw it out there. In a nice way, I don't want to start a riot :p But dare. It's what's right. Maybe start with your friends, explain, that's already a first step.**

**There, I've finished my rant. I'm sorry for this not being what you expected, but…I felt I had to do my part.**

**Please do comment. All reviews that I deem useful and insightful, I will copy underneath this. I'm also ready to give a public, thorough reply if necessary.**

**I hope you're all okay, and that this is going to get a little reaction, even if it's to yell at me. I normally wouldn't have done so, just, the other week, I got roughed up by a bunch of assholes, because I openly said I supported gay rights. I'm alright, got a bruised hand a black eye, but I've had worse. So far, two broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Protecting my girlfriend, a year or so ago. And, honestly, I don't look like the kind of lanky little kid that gets beaten up and bullied all the time, and I'm not butch either, so I don't look like I want to get into fights. I just look a little gay. I don't show off or fling it in people's faces if I know they're uncomfortable, or in public, but I can't help what I am and I'm stuck with it.**

**So, uhm. Yeah. –blushes slightly-**

**Hope you'll enjoy the following chapter,**

**Xxx**

* * *

**Your wonderful reviews**

* * *

_**Hey.... so, I'm absolutely amazed at the support I'm getting for this, because to be honest, I was kinda freaked about posting this. I mean, I got five people to read it before posting XP You're all...great.**_

_**Really, thanks to you all, it makes this posting thing much more human. I mean, it's one thing to get reviews for playful Spashley, it's another to get honest comments on stuff like this. So here are a few of your published reviews, for the future readers, because you guys manage to express what I missed out on that. Seriously, they're worth the read. They give living, human, real examples of all of the above. And I guess it's a way for you guys to express yourselves too. So hey, the pages below are all yours :)**_

_**Oh and, by the way. Even if you're reading this like, months after I posted it, I'd still like to hear your opinion. It counts for me, even if this has to be the only chapter you review on.**_

**---**

**niknakniki:  
**Wow, that's amazing. I never really realized how cold the world can be...

**beautifulCYANIDE:  
**I just read you new chapter, or at least the announcement at the end.

I just wanted to say that, that message was pretty amazing. I'm straight, or at least I think i am... not sure... but I know enough people who are gay or bi, 3 of which are my best friends, so what you just said was pretty awesome...

I don't really know what else to say, just wanted to give some feedback though.

**Gentry:  
**I'm happy to say I'm one of those incredibly lucky kids. My parents support me and the few friends I've told are all cool with it. I've heard of terrible things that happen all the time.

Why does our world need to deem anything that isn't part of the white picket fence with 2.2 kids and a golden retriever life style wrong? Seriously there is no normal life. I want to know what happened in this world to make me afraid to tell all my friends that there is no new guy making me smile but the girl I'm dating sure as hell makes me happy. In theory we can't discriminate anyone of a different race, sex, age, religion, height, weight, eye or hair color, shoe size, or economic standings. So why does any one care who I fall in love with? I'm not killing anyone. I'm not doing anything wrong. Just I like girls (and think guys are icky) and just because that doesn't follow someone's Bible that doesn't give anyone. I repeat ANYONE the right to tell me I'm wrong. Being gay isn't a choice, it's not a phase and I sure as hell am not confused. If someone passes judgment on me I just simply feel pity for those who are narrow minded.

Don't give up just because you aren't who your parents or friends want you to be, in fact smile because you are true to yourself. No one in this world should make you hate yourself for loving some one who is the same gender. The world needs less hate. So let's start by not hating people who fall in love. Why hate love? It's stupid and it's not going to change anything. Homosexuality has been around for ever. Some cultures embraced it and actually used it (no joke the Spartans did it).

So just a word out to anyone who reads this: Keep your chin up and remember, you aren't alone. Never be ashamed of who you are. You'll find family everywhere and true family loves you and accepts you no matter what.

Thank you for bringing this to attention. I think you are 100% right on all fronts.

I look forward to the rest of this story as ususal.

**xxchikitakissesxx:**  
Nice chapter Jonz, not what I was expecting but It was really good and realistic.

I was one of those drinkers, once I figured out I was a lesbian I think I drank for like 3 months straight to try to forget it...to forget this kiss I had shared with one of my close friends. A lot of people think it's easy to come out, my parents found out about me like 6 months ago, and til this day my mother doesn't accept me...but thank god I have an angel of a girlfriend and very good friends who helped me through...so yeah if you do know someone out there who is having issues (and this is for everyone reading this) give them hand!!  
XOXO

**SAKB316:  
**I think it's great that you put this info out there for people to read. I'm straight, but my uncle is gay and it took him over 15 years to come out to his family and he only did cause he wanted us to meet his boyfriend. Since then I have been very aware of the way people act around him to see if they are different now that they know.

It's scary to see that people change their opinion of someone over something like sexuality.

Just wanted to say that not all straight people are clueless or judgmental.

Thanks for the info.

**SkittleMeThis:  
**That was kind of... cool I guess. I don't really know how to put it into words. On friday at work I just had a pro gay rights talk with my "life Coach"... (he isn't really my life coach, he is just this cool black guy about twice my age that gives me all this advise, ironically its usually about boys...) But any ways he is studying to be a baptist preacher and some how he brought up gay marriage (It may have been the fact that the place we work for recently hired a very flamboyantly gay guy.) and I totally defended it. I don't think he got what I was saying, but that was the first time I actually got to defend it. (He totally doesn't know I bat for both teams...) And when I told him my best friend was gay, the first thing he asked was if she had ever  
hit on me... so uneducated...

**-X-It's-Only-Life-X-:  
**Amazing...it's all I can say but you stick up for what you believe in, you speak whats in your mind, you're not afraid stand up for other people etc. And that's what simply makes you real. I'm glad that you put that out there, it makes some people feel so much better about themselves :) and you're an awesome writer.

**littletiny:  
**I know what you're saying. I got in 4 fights last year (in 1 semester at a new school) for one of my close friends. She's not helpless but her being in trouble a lot and me being new (except to the few that knew me before) helped out. People always doubt the new kids. Hehe. But i still know what you mean. One of my friends committed suicide because he couldn't take his parents judging.  
I was always there for him but i guess that wasn't enough. Good post though.

**Life-Live-Love-Learn:  
**I hope the guys that messed with you get f**ked up cause what they did is hella messed. I hate the fact that people think that they can beat up people just cause they're different, and it sucks that some people have to resort to hurting themselves because of it. My entire family is christian and so are the majority of my friends, and I always get so frustrated when my family or my friends start talking about gay people being gross. I remember wanting to smack my friend in the head cause she saw two girls kissing and she started talking about how wrong it is, I just shook my head, told her to shut up and walked away.  
I myself am struggling with who and what I am. Cause im still attracted to a few guys (only a few cause most the guys I know are egotistical douches), but mostly I find myself being attracted to and dreaming about girls. Which is really confusing since I grew up with people telling me that its wrong to like a girl and I'm afraid that all of my friends and family will just kick me to the curb (which most will... from what they've done in the past). And its made me feel like cr*p and it's caused me to do some things I'm not proud of, like drinking, cutting, taking pills, sometimes all at the same time, and to be honest I still do when it gets really bad, which makes me more angry at myself cause I keep doing stupid things. So I think I went way too deep into this and wrote more than I planned and I've rambled on enough.  
You're awesome for writing amazing stories and talking about serious issues and I can't wait for the next installment of the power of rainbows so PLEASE update soon.

**lulubirdy:  
**Hey Jonz,

I know some of the stats. Thanks for the extra lesson. I'm out but quiet about it. Everyone I love knows not everyone accepts it but I've never been crucified for being gay by my family and friends. I've come across an a**hole or two but I've never been harmed physically or felt the need to harm myself. I know others who are less enthusiastic about being out and feel the pressure of having to explain themselves to everyone. I understand it's hard for many especially for teens to face their homosexuality and to feel comfortable talking about it. For anyone going through this, don't bottle it up, look for someone or find an organization that can help.

Thanks again Jonz for this post. Oh yeah, quit blushing babe you did a good thing. Love the fic. I'll be looking out for the update.

Peace and Love

**ChrissieWOW:  
**That's so true, my friend and I were just talking about what our parents made us feel like when they spew hate stuff about gays... it sucks.

**dttdemon:  
**Dude, truer words have never been written in a black and white, bold font... I joined my school's GSA and I got a friend to join. He's a great friend, but he can be extremely annoying most of the time. pms! =]

Oh and there's only like 11 of us there, but each meeting there's always a new face! I even saw this one popular punk/badass girl there =]

**arh1986:**  
Just thought I would write and say thank you for this. This is all very true so thank you for writing truth. I cannot wait to read more of your story.  
Great job.

**jtsec9143:**  
That was definitely not what I was expecting, but I'm glad that you decided to put that out there… I'd be lying if I said that I didn't ever feel lost, alone, ashamed… the list could go on forever, and it's nice to know there are people out there, like you, who care enough to speak up and offer a listening ear. I am truly sorry for what happened to you… no one should  
ever have to go through that… especially more than once. Something positive that comes from it though, is that it's so inspiring and empowering to know that you were able to take that, still stand with your head held high and stand up for what you believe… you are an amazing individual my friend…  
And actually this monologue of sorts couldn't have come at a better time… California votes on prop 8 tomorrow (eliminates rights of same sex couples to marry) and I am just so exhausted, discouraged, and depressed from having to try to explain to people (parents, sister, friends) about equality and fairness. It's really been getting me down because I feel like no one is listening or even cares for that matter… but you've really inspired me today with your words! So thank you! Thank you for standing up for what you believe, for letting your voice be heard and for extending a helping hand to others…  
You are awesome!!

**Starfrosted:  
**Aww..That whole chapter was messed up. Especially the part about you getting roughed up...Man. That sucks..

**louisabradford:  
**Wow. Long author's note. I'm not gay (I dont think) but I did get in a fight because one of my best friends is gay. I got my a** kicked, but they haven't messed with her since. Anyway great story.

**UreWhiteDancer12:  
**Hey. I'm straight girl and I just wanted to say your story is amazing, one of my fav south of nowhere. And that I watch south of nowhere because one it's a great show and two you can't help who you fall for and know one has any right to say c**p. So yeah keep writing please?

**drizzle180:  
**Just so you know, you totally rock. And this chapter is very important to the development of Peter and Aaron's relationship, whether there is one or isn't one. Way to go.

**xxMandy_Mooxx:**  
I agree with what you're saying and I wish I could openly support gay rights, but the town I live in isn't really that understanding.I've been questioning things for a while now but I don't feel like I can talk to anybody (especially my friends) without being judged and some of the things you said kinda helped me with some things. I can't wait for the rest of the story, I love it.

**LDfreedomTB:**  
Wow, such a cool story. I hadnt read it before but I read it this morning and now im all caught up and hoping that you will post more soon!

Full props to you for your 'gay rights rant' - I can't believe you got roughed up, i'm so sorry to hear it. People are complete a**holes.

Anyway, looking forward to reading more!

**notintolabels29:**  
First I have to say, you're amazing. :) Secondly I'd like to agree with everything you said in this post, I personally am in between and it's very confusing to not know whether I like girls or boys and it's even harder to know that most people would not accept me where I am now. So I understand exactly where this is coming from and I want to commend you on a fabulous story and trying to help out and get people to think before they act. Keep up the good work.

**psparkle7189:  
**Aww I love your AN! I'm straight (I read spashley for kicks haha) but I can't imagine what you guys have to go through, I swear it breaks my heart that gays/lesbians have it so rough in society today! I have both gay and lesbian friends, and they're probably some of the most non-judgemental, nice people I know... well, they have their moments haha

But yeah your AN rocked my socks off... and I agree with everything you said!! I have to say that I think your a pretty smart girl!! haha

**chloedarko:**  
I don't really think people have the right to yell at you because of your choice to add a bit of drama into YOUR story.

I wish I could write more, but I have to go out..

It is ridiculous that gay people aren't given equal rights. We should be able to marry someone no matter what gender they are. It's okay for male and females to marry each other to remain in a country or drunken people to go have a 'quickie' marriage in Vegas etc, BUT a male couple, or female couple who may have been together for 10 years and are deeply in love ARENT allowed to get married, just because of their gender. Marriage shouldn't be defined by gender, it should be defined by the couples love for each other.

I hate the ignorance and cluelessness from some people when they find out that I'm lesbian. I've had remarks such as: 'But you have long hair?', 'But you don't look like a lesbian?', 'But you're hot, you can't be lesbian?'

and stuff like that. It's ridiculous. Also when it comes to being lesbian there's one question someone can ask me which will set me right off: 'Why did you choose to be lesbian?'  
Ugh I didn't choose anything. Scientists have proven that it's like 'handness' in people. Handedness being whether you're left handed, right handed or ambidexterous. It's genetic and they believe it's determined around 3 years of age. Handedness, and a persons sexuality have very similar genes, research has shown. So it's not like I CHOSE it. Because hell, there's been many times where I've thought how much easier it would be to be straight, and be able to find a partner easier, and not be singled out just because of who I love.

Well that ended up longer than I thought.. #1 rant for the day. Update soon! =]

**ElloEllo9:**  
I am really glad you posted this. I am really sorry to hear about people attacking you. I just don't get it and by it I mean all of these people who are just so filled with hate. Many people who claim to be against homosexuality try to take some kind of religious/moral stance but they're a walking contradiction. Where in their bible or whatever book of prayer they subscribe to says that they should beat others or judge and condemn others. I live in CA and unfortunately I continuously drive by people's houses with signs to ban gay marriage and it takes all my self control not to get out of the car and have a nice little chat with the household members.  
You are so right about there being a ton of people out there that are in great need of someone to talk to. It makes a world of difference.


	14. Intermediary Chapter

**Hey guys :)**

**So, I don't have much to say, just, thanks for reading and commenting the previous note. [Edit: Okay, guys. Really, I don't know how to thank you. To be completely honest with you, reading all of your reviews on the note I posted almost got me crying. For no particular reason, just, you're all awesome, amazing, wonderful, all that :p I'm also a slittle surprised at the number of hets reading this XD Shall try to make it gayer -smirk- So there...Cheers to all of you, you have no idea what it means. Also, go check it out, your review may be up on there.]**

**Here's the Intermediary chapter. I longly hesitated on whether to keep posting here or start a new thread, and I settled on a new one, so check out for the second weekend, or put me on author alert or something...**

**I'd like to thank you all very much for the support you guys have given me, it's my first Spashley fic, and the first real fic I actually post so you've all been great. I've been keeping track of you all, I haz a fiiiile -creepy look- with aaaall of ur naaaamezzz. XD No, but seriously, I have a whole Excel file with records, since Fanfiction doesn't allow that yet.**

**Special thanks to Eaglesenior, cyberauthor and Life-Live-Love-Learn, who have been there since the start, and reviewed almost every single chapter,**

**Thanks to Starfrosted, dttdemon and Gentry for staying with me ever since Ch. 3,**

**Thanks to chloedarko and spashley20, as well as xDloverx, -X-It's-Only-Life-X- and jtsec9143 for joining and being faithful readers.**

**And of course, thanks to all of the others, who've drabbled around a little, thanks to the silent readers who put the story on alert (yeah, I have your names too :p) thanks for the various faves, and just thanks in general for enjoying my fic and reading it :)**

**There, now I can stop being an emotional git and on with the chapter x3 Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: After 13 chapters and they're still not mine!? Oh, the world is messed up..  
Warning: The author of this fic is no longer single, thus the mushy love declarations throughout the chapter :p I can't help it, I've found myself the perfect girl and, well so has Spencer. So yeah :p**

* * *

The Power of Rainbows (:O I wrote it out! I wrote out the full title!)

_**Intermediary chapter**_

"_So, how was it?"_

_I looked at my dad, trying to concentrate on what he was saying. Which, to be honest, was hard. Because Ashley was out there. Ashley was driving off. Ashley. We had met, we had played, we had kissed. And, okay, yeah, she had made me blush a lot. But let's forget about that. She was leaving me here and I had no guarantee we would see each other again, or, if we did, that it would be the same between us._

_So you can understand that right now, I'm in no state to tell my father about the weekend. Not with the ghost of Ashley's fingertips on my thighs, not with her smell surrounding me. Oh god, I'm so whipped._

--

_"Promise you'll come!"_

"_Kyla, I have work."_

"…_Ash'll be there."_

_My heart decided to beat the tango. I can't even dance the tango. My heart and I often disagree. Like the way it jumps whenever I see Ashley on campus. Or when she smiles at me. We haven't really spoken since that weekend. In a way, I guess it's a good thing. I needed time to check if this wasn't just some sort of stupid infatuation. My Ashleysexuality and I. Turns out it isn't. I think I really do like her. But it was just a game, to her, to me. Back then. That weekend. I missed them all so much, the group of campers. I still talked to most of them at King. I had made some friends. Just, right now, it was Ashley I wanted. So when Kyla resorted to mentioning her sister's name to get me to come with them to some sort of café in LA, all I could do was blush. And accept._

_--_

"_Spencer!"_

_I was greeted by a mass of happy people. I laughed, said hi, excused myself for being so late – choosing what to wear to go and see Ashley was hard. I had resorted to simple jeans and a shoulder less white top, along with a trilby hat. And the clothes she had lent me back then in a bag. Ashley was just sitting in a corner, sipping her Starbucks, watching me with warm eyes. As the others sat down, she stood up, slowly coming closer. As her scent surrounded me, I held my breath, trying as hard as I could to keep my eyes focused._

"_Hey, baby C. I've missed you."_

_With that, she leant forwards and kissed me. In the middle of a public place. In LA. With everyone around. And we hadn't talked for a month. And it felt great. Oh boy…_

_Just as I was about to respond to her kiss she pulled back, and, admiring the nice red hue she had put on my cheeks, smirked._

"_I see you're still mine."_

_I sat down, blushing even more at the amused stare our friends gave me. But who cared. Ashley. She was there again. And honestly, getting teased? It was worth it._

_--_

_I whined, watching the girl sitting on my bed._

"_Ash, it isn't funny!"_

"_Yes it is, baby C."_

"_You're the only one who thinks this."_

"_Yeah, but that's only because Aiden can't think and Kyla's downstairs."_

_Aiden didn't react. He was looking through my skin care products._

"_So, are you going to give it to me or not?"_

"_Not till you parade in front of us."_

"_Aiden's here!"_

_Ashley twirled my towel around her arm. I held the door against me, glaring at her. She had found it immensely funny to just walk in as I was showering – which startled me into swallowing a shit load of water – and steal my towel. So I was now left shivering, naked, hiding in the bathroom as she smirked at me. And Aiden was still playing with my stuff. Guys: permanently useless._

_We had planned to go out and party, the four of us, as this was becoming rather frequent between us all. Though I wasn't always happy that Malibu Ken was there, Ash was there, and she was worth a thousand gay plastic toys. Our relationship was…weird. I didn't really know where to stand. We acted like friends, though I still wanted it to be more, and she'd randomly kiss me. I never pushed her back. Because this was all I had. And even if I was just a …hot game to her, then hell, I'd play along. Because she kissed better than any other guy. Because I really liked her._

_And then, sometimes it would be more than just a kiss. Sometimes, it was whole, hot, heavy make out sessions, which we'd come out of with glazed eyes and ruffled clothes. Or sometimes when we were just watching a film or sitting in bar someplace in the early hours, she'd come up and neck me softly. Which I also loved._

_So no, I didn't know what was up between us. We were like friends, but then stuff like that would happen. And nobody else reacted. Like it was perfectly normal to have a hot brunette suddenly kissing a poor startled blue eyed blonde._

_But right now she was being a pain. I sighed, a looked at her._

"_Ash, I'm cold."_

"_Oh, really, Spence?"_

_My eyes widened as she suddenly got up and came close, opening the door before closing it behind her, fast. So now I was in a steamy bathroom. With a steamy lesbian. And with Ashley, as well._

_--_

"_I'm so __**bored**__!"_

_I turned to look at the brunette, closing my locker._

"_Ashley, it's only been two periods. We've still got the whole day."_

"_I know, but it doesn't stop me from being bored."_

"_Obviously not."_

_I picked my bag up, and started to head down the corridor, Ashley trailing behind me._

"_Spencer."_

"_Mhh?"_

"_Spence."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Nothing. I just like saying your name."_

_I shivered as I finally took the time to turn around and really look at her. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a minuscule tank top and a waistcoat. I fail. That was a very bad move. I shouldn't have looked. I closed my eyes before turning around again, starting back down the corridor._

"_Spencer."_

_I didn't react this time, just kept going._

"_Spencer."_

_A hand closed around mine, pulling me into the girls bathroom. Since when is there even a bathroom there? I felt like a character in a bad tv program, where everything just seemed to appear at the right time to put the protagonist in awkward situations. I hate the script writer._

_To my great surprise, it was Ashley. She pushed me back against the wall and I tried not to moan. She'd never done anything too bad at school._

…

_There was always a time for firsts._

_She leaned into me, brushing her lips against mine before trailing her tongue up to my ear. I whimpered._

"_Spencer…" she breathed hotly into my ear._

_I gasped, squeezing my thighs around the one that somehow had slipped between them._

_Ashley pulled back, grinning._

"_It seems you like it when I say your name too…"_

_She stood back as I tried to regain my cool._

"_Well. I'm a little less bored. Baby C, you're entertaining."_

"_Glad I could help," I choked._

"_Come, we're going to the beach."_

"_I'm not skipping with you again!"_

_She looked at me._

"_Yes you are."_

_--_

"_Do you like this colour? I don't. It just doesn't go with anything. Mhh. So what about this…Spencer?"_

_I twirled and looked at Ashley, trying to keep my eyes open. We were in a changing room, and… Alright, it wasn't even a room. I mean, I've seen closets bigger than this one. Thus I was stuck, right up close to a half naked Ashley, trying bras on._

_Bad idea, I know. That place between my thighs thought so too._

_Ashley rolled her eyes, eyeing my blush._

"_Oh, Spence. Get used to seeing me topless. It happens often."_

_I nodded, but turned around nonetheless._

"_I like the bra you have on now, it suits you. Can I go out now?"_

_You know, it's not that I don't like being here. It's just that if Ashley wants to keep her pants on, well…_

_I gasped as the brunette suddenly pressed herself against my back, her unexpectedly bare breasts heating my skin._

"_Ash…"_

_Her lips left ghost kisses on my nape. I shuddered and threw my head to one side, leaving her more space._

"_Ashley… we're in a changing room…in the lingerie section…"_

"_I know."_

"_It's a bad idea…"_

_She bit down, sucking the skin before licking the space she had just left to attack another piece. I gritted my teeth and groaned._

"_Are you sure? I don't think so, Spence."_

_Nuh uh. I'm less and less sure. She… she was going to be the death of me._

_Ashley smirked against my skin, before putting her hands around my waist and simply holding me. I sighed, and lay my head back on her shoulder._

"_Ashley…"_

"_Spence?"_

"_Nothing, I just like saying your name."_

_I turned to grin at her before hopping out of the cabin, to wait for her outside. Her laugh brought a smile upon my lips. I was definitely falling for her._

_A few minutes later, she came out of the closet. I mean, cabin.—I never said I was done with these bad jokes ;p -- And we proceeded to paying for her new..underwear._

_I know, I know. I accepted to go and shop with her, but she had never mentioned underwear._

_As we walked out, she grabbed my hand, catching the attention of a few passerby's. I blushed but held on anyway. Well. Then Ashley either decided I hadn't blushed enough, or that she hadn't been given enough attention. So instead she slipped her hand in the back pocket of my jeans._

"_Ash!"_

_--_

"_It's done."_

"_What is?"_

"_Spencer! I'm going out with him!"_

"…_With who?"_

"_Andrew! Sometimes I wonder if you actually listen to me when I talk!"_

_I frowned at Vanessa, biting my lip._

"_Oh, sorry Ness. I wasn't….paying attention. So, how did it go?"_

"_Oh, Spence, he was so adorable. But I somehow feel that that's not what you want to hear. What's up sweetheart?"_

_I looked up from my coffee, laying my eyes on the bubbly journalist.—kudos for those of you who thought about Alice just then :p --_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_She'll come back, kid, she's only gone for the weekend."_

"_What?"_

"_Oh come on, it's obvious you're thinking about Ash. She probably has her own hacienda in your mind now."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Chin up, Spence. She's not gone forever."_

_Yeah, but I missed her._

"_Awww."_

"…_I just said that out loud didn't I?"_

_Vanessa nodded, and I groaned. This always only ever happened to me._

_So, yeah. Ashley was off somewhere, with Kyla and her mum. Kyla's mum. Not Ashley's mum. As if Ash would ever consent to staying in the same place as her mother for three days._

_I sighed again._

_Yeah, I missed her._

_Yeah, I was whipped._

_Yeah, I think I'm in love._

_--_

"_Urgh, I hate your brother."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah. The stupid one, not the decent one. Clay's cool."_

_The brunette nodded as she collapsed on my bed, interrupting me in my work. And I pretended I hadn't heard her car roll up our drive, and I pretended my heart hadn't skipped a beat when she came in, and I pretended I wasn't absolutely dying to kiss her._

_I walked over to her, sitting down next to her._

"_What has he done this time?"_

"_He keeps on eyeing me up each time I come in. Will he never understand that I come here to see you?"_

_I blushed._

"_He… is an ass, yeah."_

_She sighed, oblivious to my reaction at her previous words._

"_And then he comes up and insults me for being 'a dyke'. Like he can straighten me up, heh. Isn't he with The Madibitch anyway?"_

_I nodded, and laid back. Ashley sighed and passed her hand around my shoulder._

"_I don't know how you manage, with him around."_

_I didn't answer, and simply curled up into her more. The rare times she was actually affectionate instead of a tease and a turn on, I treasured._

_We stayed that way for a while, before I murmured against her skin._

"_Where you here for anything special?"_

"_Well, yeah. You."_

_--_

"_Kyla, Nessie, I think I'm in love."_

"_Who's the lucky-" Kyla was interrupted by a blow to her knee._

"_Don't ask stupid questions, Ky."_

"_Huh?"_

"…_Is Aiden's lack of brains wearing off on you?"_

_Kyla pouted, crossing her arms to sulk. I ignored their banter and carried on._

"_But I don't know how to get her. I mean, we're together all the time, we have this weird…relationship, and I'm pretty sure there's something between us. Just, I want her, and I don't know how to make her mine."_

_Vanessa 'aww'ed as Kyla finally tilted._

"_You mean Ashley?"_

_I nodded._

"_You're in love with my sister?"_

_I nodded again, biting my lip this time._

"_Oh fuck, Spence."_

"_I know."_

"_Since when?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_And…you like girls now?"_

_Well… I had been watching a few films and reading a few stuff here and there. Made a few friends on the net, being pretty open that I had fallen for a girl. And it felt good._

_As good as rewatching all of the bar scenes in Coyote Ugly was._

_Or replaying the scene in Imagine me and you where Luce walks out of her place, in those cute little jeans._

_Or Amy and Lucy's first kiss in DEBS._

_Or… well you get it. My gay culture had slowly been growing._

_So yeah. I was pretty sure I was into girls. I nodded, answering Kyla's question._

_There was a silence before Vanessa got that glint in her eyes again._

"_So, girls. How do we plan on doing this? Operation 'conquer Ashley Davies' heart', take one. I suggest…. a new weekend."_

* * *

**Dudu du duuuuuu du duduuuu, du, du du du, du du duuuuu**

**Alright, enough with the dudus, we're not in a Bond movie :p**

**There you go. See you guys soon in the second weekend, cheers :)**

**-grins and waves-**

**xx**


	15. AN Edit

Hey guys! So, since she isn't allowed to be on the Internet, Jonz asked me to tell you guys that she has a test week next week. This, as you may understand, might slow down the process a bit, but she said she'd try to write on her story in between her tests.

So, I suggest you guys wish her good luck while waiting for her next update. I know I will. Isn't she just the greatest person you've ever met? *grins* Yeah, I know. She's the definition of perfect. But you agreeing doesn't mean you'll get her. She's mine. *holds protectively around her, glaring at whoever is stupid enough to challenge me*

*coughs* There, I've done what I've been asked to. Good luck next week, sweetheart. Hope you update your story soon. We love it. And I love you.

- V

* * *

**And people wonder why I'm in love? Anyway, guys. That was for the GN ^^ New story posted!!! Go see, it's called Team Spirit :)**

**- Jonz**

**(Also, "V" has a story...which you should all read. To see what a dork I am. On FF she's BehindTheWords. Fanfic called 'You're my girlfriend'. True facts :p)**


End file.
